Estado Anímico Alterado
by Arel M
Summary: Remus se altera con la proximidad de la luna llena. SLASH. ULTIMO CAPÍTULO. De verdad, es el último. En serio. Que es cierto.
1. ESTADO ANÍMICO ALTERADO

Hola!!!

Bien, nada es mio, todo es de Rowling (suertuda!) 

Slash.

No digo más.

Besitos a todos.

ESTADO ANÍMICO ALTERADO

La mezcolanza de sentimientos era tan intensa que le daban ganas de vomitar. El odio, el amor, la añoranza, ¡hasta el hambre! Todos se habían juntado para hacerle la vida imposible el día previo a la luna llena. Cada mes debía pasar por lo mismo y cada vez parecía algo nuevo, descubría siempre que era más insoportable que la ocasión anterior. 

Se retorcía tras los cortinajes de su cama sintiéndose atrapado por sus propios sentimientos. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Tenía ganas de romper, destrozar, hacer trizas algo! ¡Qué lástima que en Hogwarts no hubiera un gimnasio donde poder aporrear un saco de boxeo! Necesitaba descargar adrenalina, la maldita luna le había traído exceso de energía, una energía que tenía su origen en ese crisol de estados de ánimo que era su cuerpo. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

Apartó con furia las mantas de su cama, pateándolas, y saltó con agilidad. Necesitaba despejarse, salir por ahí a hacer cualquier cosa, aunque fuera correr como un necio por los pasillos, ¡no podía seguir así, se estaba abrasando! Bajó casi corriendo las escaleras hasta la sala común y salió como un rayo. Andar los por pasillos solitarios solía ser tranquilizador pero nunca funcionaba en noches como estas. Remus se sentía violento y peligroso. Había estado irritable todo el día, como acostumbraba. El día siguiente sería igual que este, peor aún incluso, nunca podía aguantarle la más mínima palabra a nadie en este estado. Con la llegada de la luna todo pasaría, se dijo, volvería a sumirse en su rutinaria tranquilidad, volvería a ser el de siempre. Dejaría de tiranizar a sus amigos, de gritar a los conocidos y de iniciar peleas (¡él, que siempre las terminaba!) con los Slytherins. La rabia lo dominó al pensar en estos últimos y tuvo que detenerse y apretar los puños hasta clavar las uñas en las palmas, esperando a que se relajasen sus músculos y el acceso pasase como siempre lo hacía.

Pensó en qué podía hacer para calmarse. Casi de inmediato se presentó en su mente la imagen del cuarto de baño de prefectos. ¡Claro, podría nadar un rato! A ver si se refrescaban sus ansias de acción. Caminó hacia allí con rapidez, deseando no encontrarse con Filch o antes de saber lo que hacía despatarraría al hombre en el suelo de un puñetazo. Llegó a la puerta del cuarto de baño y pronunció la clave con impaciencia. Antes incluso de que la puerta se cerrase a sus espaldas ya se estaba despojando de su pijama. Quedándose en boxers se acercó a la gran bañera para abrir los grifos del agua y dio vueltas en torno como un animal enjaulado esperando a que se llenase. Se tiró al agua inmediatamente, sin esperar a sacarse la prenda que aún lo cubría y dio unas enérgicas brazadas de lado a lado de la pequeña piscina. Se sintió furiosamente decepcionado. A pesar de que el agua estaba helada no podía calmarse, no podía refrescarse, ¡no podía bajar ese ardor! 

Su desarrollado olfato captó un olor distinto de todos los jabones que había puesto en el baño. 

- Sirius, ¿que diablos haces aquí? – demandó saber con los dientes apretados. La rabia lo comía. Se volvió hacia su amigo para mirarlo con severidad y Sirius, en contra de todo lo imaginado, retrocedió un paso.

El animago era consciente del estado en el que se encontraba su amigo, ¡cómo no serlo! Casi se podía ver la furia que desprendía como una aureola roja cubriéndolo. Toda la escuela se alejaba del tranquilo Remus Lupin cuando estaba en estas condiciones. Sirius, al oirle rebullir en la cama, se había preocupado. Lupin actuaba temerariamente en los días como hoy y él se preocupaba por su amigo, no quería que se metiese en problemas por no ser capaz de pensar. Cuando el licántropo salió a toda velocidad en dirección desconocida Sirius decició seguirle. Transformándose en perro le había seguido el rastro hasta llegar al baño de prefectos.

Ahora se arrepentía. La mirada que veía en los ojos ambarinos lograba intranquilizarlo (Sirius nunca se confesaría estar asustado, por nada del mundo) Temía que el muchacho fuese a lanzarse contra él en cualquier momento.

- Vine a ver cómo te encontrabas – dijo dudosamente. No creía que Remus fuese a aceptar esas palabras, y estubo en lo correcto. El licántropo le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡¿Cómo coño quieres que esté?! – gritó dándole un puñetazo al agua - Qué, has venido a reírte de mí, ¿verdad? – preguntó con ira. Sirius retrocedió otro paso. Nunca había visto así de "enojado" a su amigo. Tal vez lo mejor sería dejarle solo para que lidiara consigo mismo sin ayuda.

- No, de eso nada Remus. Yo me vuelvo a la cama, ¿vale? No te molesto más.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida rezando por poder llegar a ella ileso, pero todas sus oraciones se vinieron abajo cuando oyó que su amigo salía del agua con rapidez. No se lo pensó mucho y echó a correr por los pasillos como un demente, rogando que Remus se quedase en el baño hasta la noche siguiente y maldiciendo a su estupidez por haberle seguido hasta allí. Al escuchar el rumor sordo de pies apresurados a sus espaldas aceleró su carrera, haciéndola desesperada, intentando poner suficiente distancia entre ellos para perder al licántropo. Sin embargo, y precisamente por serlo, nunca podría perder a Remus, que con sus aguzados sentidos en pleno apogeo lo rastrearía se escondiese donde se escondiese. 

Sirius tenía su varita, claro, pero no tenía intención alguna de usarla contra su amigo. Él no tenía la culpa del estado de alteración en que se encontraba. El tanquilo Remus no era capaz de controlarse en días como aquel y se pasaba el resto del mes lamentando los resultados de la influencia de la luna. 

Sirius se encontró frente a unas escaleras y se preguntó si sería mejor subir al piso de arriba o bajar al de abajo. Subiendo Remus le alcanzaría enseguida, bajando... bien, siempre podía tirarse. Saltó los escalones de tres en tres oyendo los improperios de su amigo a sus espaldas. Cuando estaba llegando al final de la escalera Remus dio un salto y lo tiró al suelo desde atrás. Calleron rodando los tres o cuatro escalones que quedaban. 

Sirius maldijo en silencio y trató de ponerse en pie, sin tiempo para hacer recuento de daños. La mano de Remus rodeó su tobillo como una tenaza, clavándole las uñas y tirando de él. El animago solo se giró un momento a ver al licántropo y se asustó de verdad. Estaba fuera de sí, le brillaban los ojos con ira y mostraba los dientes en un silencioso gruñido, las uñas arañando la piel de su tobillo y tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas. Sirius se agarró del pasamanos de la escalera intentando sacudirse al chico lo más gentilmente posible, pero lo único que logró fue que el otro se enfureciera más y tratara de incorporarse con rapidez. Desistiendo de ser amable Sirius le pateó la cara y salió corriendo en cuanto fue liberado para meterse en el aula más próxima. Con un grito de furia Remus se puso en pie y fue tras él abalanzándose sobre la puerta que se cerró en sus narices. 

BUM

- ¡Maldito bastardo! – gritó con cólera golpeando la madera - ¡Abre la puta puerta!

BUM

BUM

Sirius, al otro lado de la puerta, sentía las piernas como gelatina. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a su amigo aporreando al otro lado para tratar de llegar hasta él y hacerle trizas.

BUM

A cada golpe la puerta crujía, aunque lejos de ceder a la violencia, con Sirius apoyado contra la madera. Remus aún se lanzó sobre ella dos veces antes de desistir con un gruñido y encaminarse pasillo abajo con pasos apresurados, chorreando agua aún de la piscina. Sirius se relajó un poco. 

Desde luego, era la última vez que hacía el imbécil de esa manera. Lo sentía mucho por Moony pero no pensaba rondarle cerca nunca más antes de la luna llena. 

Se pasó una mano por los ojos y respiró hondo. Pegando el oído a la puerta intentó espiar los movimientos de su tranquilo compañero de cuarto, pero no oía nada. Pobre del que se había cruzado en su camino, pero era una suerte para Sirius, que podría salir para refugiarse en su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta una rendija para espiar el pasillo, que lucía desierto. Armándose de valor (por algo era un Gryffindor) tensó todos sus músculos preparándose para la carrera y abrió la puerta. 

¡BUM!

Antes de terminar de abrirla una mano sobre su hombro se había apoyado con todo su peso cerrándola de un golpe. Sirius tragó saliva.

- ¿Dónde ibas, compañero? – preguntó a sus espaldas la voz engañosamente suave del lupino con el deje cavernoso típico de los días previos a la luna llena. El animago cerró los ojos súbitamente mareado. Atrapado. Estaba atrapado. El aliento agitado de Moony le rozaba la nuca haciendo que su vello se pusiera de punta. Se atrevió a girar un poco la cabeza y vio, justo a su derecha, una puerta abierta. Claro, Remus había buscado otra entrada para acorralar a su presa. Se preguntó si sería prudente encararlo. Puede que la parte más humana de su amigo detuviera a la parte animal cuando lo mirase a los ojos. O puede que el lobo que había en él lo tomase como un desafío y le abriese la tráquea de un mordisco. Mejor quedarse quieto. Esa respiración agitada delataba la furia de su captor.

Temblando contra la puerta, Sirius se preparó para todo lo que pudiera ocurrir en esa habitación. Se preguntó si sería capaz de llegar hasta su varita, enganchada en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, sin que el lupino a sus espaldas se diera cuenta. ¿Equivaldría a un suicidio?

Antes de que pudiera hacer siquiera el intento, sucedió. Sirius habría esperado cualquier cosa, cualquiera, menos la que ocurrió. 

Sintió el cuerpo de Moony apoyarse contra él, cuan largo era, aplastándolo contra la puerta. Una de sus manos viajó por su pelo negro, enredándose en él y tirando hacia atrás su cabeza de un brusco movimiento. Sintió el aliento de Remus en su cuello y una especie de sonido, mitad gruñido mitad jadeo salir de sus labios antes de que le mordiera el hombro, como con hambre, pero sin hacerle daño alguno. Su mano derecha, que había estado apoyada sobre la puerta, fue mas directa y bajó por su abdomen hasta su entrepierna. 

Sirius, totalmente desconcertado, no pudo evitar gemir ante el contacto. Tampoco pudo dejar de notar, de paso, el cuerpo elástico presionado contra su espalda y la firme erección apoyada contra sus nalgas. "¿Qué está pasando?" se preguntó asustado, pero cuando Remus empezó a frotarse contra él y a masajear su miembro le quedó bastante claro. 

Cada luna llena era peor para su amigo porque ya no era un cachorrito. Y estaba en celo. Puede que Sirius se hubiera asustado por este descubrimiento (y ser al parecer el objeto de deseo) de no estar siendo salvajemente estimulado. La hábil mano de Remus y los jadeos en su oído se habían aliado para hacer que al animago le excitase la situación. Nunca, ni en sus más locas fantasías, se había imaginado haciéndolo con su amigo, pero ahora parecía algo completamente natural. Y perversamente excitante. 

"Por Dios, Sirius, ¡es uno de tus mejores amigos!" se reprochó mentalmente. Pero se sentía tan bien... Y tenía que reconocer que Lupin no estaba nada mal, tenía un cuerpazo y era con diferencia el más guapo de los merodeadores. "Menuda suerte he tenido, ¡imagina si me llega a pasar con Peter!" pensó con ironía, recordando fugazmente a su bajito y rechoncho compañero de cuarto. Claro que su imagen fue rapidamente sustituida por todo tipo de escenas eróticas que tenían como protagonista a cierto licántropo. "Soy un pervertido" gimió el animago interiormente, para proceder a hacerlo en voz alta al sentir la lengua caliente de su amigo deslizarse a lo largo de su cuello a la vez que sus pantalones eran abiertos de un tirón.

Girando la cabeza sobre su hombro buscó la boca de Remus y la devoró con pasión, el licántropo mordiéndole los labios con poca delicadeza, hundiendo su lengua exigente para reclamarlo entero, apretándose más contra él mientras aumentaba la fricción de sus cuerpos. Sirius gimió en la boca de su compañero y logró soltarse lo suficiente para darse la vuelta y quedar frente a frente con él. Remus se separó de sus labios, jadeando y lo miró con lujuria reflejada en sus ojos ambarinos. 

Sirius se estremeció al verle relamense como si pensase devorarlo, sintiendo el aliento cálido sobre su boca, su cuerpo tan cerca una vez más que sus erecciones se rozaban dolorosamente. Las manos de Remus estaban en sus costados, arañándolo ligeramente por debajo de camisa del pijama. En su prisa por seguir a su amigo el animago únicamente se había puesto los pantalones encima de los del pijama olvidando su bata, su capa y el resto de su ropa. Pero no tenía frio alguno, ni podía tenerlo con Remus sobre él a pesar de que éste estaba aún empapado por el baño que había tomado. Y al fijarse un poco más en su amigo pudo comprobar su delicioso cuerpo atlético solo cubierto por los boxer húmedos que se pegaban a su cuerpo revelando sin pudor alguno las grandes "cualidades" del merodeador.

Subió la mirada hasta los ojos del lupino y vio la mirada de deseo impresa en sus pupilas. Y como Remus se pasaba la lengua por los labios una vez más (¡esos labios increíbles!) con una especie de gruñido hambriento y se lanzó de nuevo a la conquista de su boca, enredándose en su lengua como si fuera lo último que le quedaba por hacer. 

"Pero mira que besa bien" pensó Sirius sorprendido por la urgencia del húmedo beso. Le empezaron a temblar las piernas por la oleada de sensaciones. Era más de lo que podía resistir. Estaba mucho más excitado de lo que podía recordar haberlo estado nunca y la mano de Remus estaba ya librándose del molesto pantalón del animago encontrándose con la resistencia del pantalón de pijama que llevaba debajo. Lejos de amilanarse, Lupín dio un rudo apretón a su miembro que hizo que Sirius jadease contra su boca y tuviera que apoyarse contra él para no caer al suelo perdido en nubes de placer. Sus manos se apoyaron en el pecho del licántropo, que no izo ademán de protesta. "Me está permitido tocarle" pensó Sirius con algo parecido a la ilusión. Luego se ruborizó completamente al pensar en las posibilidades. 

Nunca había estado con un chico. Tampoco se habría imaginado con uno, a decir verdad. No estaba muy seguro de lo que podía o debía hacer en esta situación. Sin embargo Sirius sabía qué era lo que a él le gustaba que le hicieran, así que sus tímidas manos avanzaron titubeantes por el pecho desnudo de uno de sus mejores amigos. Enrojeció aún más por ese simple contacto, a pesar de que Remus había tomado en sus manos su palpitante miembro y parecía intentar decidir qué hacer con él, para Sirius tocar los abdominales húmedos del merodeador resultaba además de excitante altamente perturbador. Se adelantó dubitativo hacia los bóxers mojados de Lupin. Con las puntas de los dedos tiró de ellos hasta que cayeron por su propio peso y solo encontes tomó el animago conciencia de que sus dos pares de pantalones estaban enredados en sus tobillos. 

El beso del licántropo se labía desplazado desde sus labios hasta la base del cuello, donde Remus jugueteaba con su lengua en el hueco de su clavícula. Sirius jadeó, y lo hizo aún más fuerte cuando la manos de Remus se activó como por voluntad propia y recorrió toda la longitud de su miembro con una lentitud torturadora. "Oohhhh, Remus nació para esto" pensó inconexamente "sabe exactamente donde tiene que tocarme, oooohhhhh" 

Sus propias manos encontraron la muestra de la excitación del licántropo y la recorrió de arriba abajo con los dedos, como intentando reconocer qué era lo que tenía sujeto. Este simple contacto pareció afectar a su amigo, que gimió como si estubiera herido y mordió su hombro mientras se pegaba más a él. Sirius rezó porque sus mordiscos siguieran siendo leves. Tenía muy en cuenta que la mordedura del licántropo convierte en lupino al que la recibe, aunque en esos momento no encontró razón válida para no compartir en destino de Remus. "Nos aparearíamos a la luz de la luna" pensó excitadísimo, casi sin darse cuenta. 

Había aumentado el ritmo de sus fricciones y Remus gemía incontroladamente, al igual que él mismo que tenía que morderse el labio para contenerse de gritar como un poseso bajo las caricias de su compañero de cuarto. 

El licántropo, sin previo aviso, se separó de él dejándolo confundido y lo miró con relucientes ojos color ámbar. De un tirón el animago se encontró de bruces sobre uno de los pupitres del cuarto boca abajo. Monny, detrás de él, no pronunció palabra alguna y Sirius no osó moverse preguntándose que habría ocurrido para ese cambio de actitud. Dejó de hacerlo al darse cuenta de que su amigo se encontraba detrás de él y se olvidó totalmente de la pregunta cuando sintió sus dedos tantear entre sus nalgas. 

"Oh, Dios" pensó temblando, no sabía si de miedo o excitación por lo que ocurriría a continuación. Sintió el aliento de Remus una vez más sobre su nuca, y esa respiración como de animal herido rozándole los oídos. Pensó que debía prepararse para lo que fuera, sintiendo su miembro dolorosamente erecto presionado contra el borde del pupitre. Sin previo aviso, cogiéndolo totalmente desprevenido, el licántropo le separó las piernas de un movimiento y se ensartó en él con violencia.

Sirius gritó dolorido por la invasión, arañando la mesa mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas escapaban de su control. Intentó acostumbrarse a esa sensación de repletez, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Remus se retiró y entró de nuevo con un gemido que Sirius compartió. Con una mano en su espalda y la otra arañando molestamente una de sus caderas Lupin volvió a repetir el movimiento con menor dificultad. Sirius ya no sintió tanto dolor, este se difuminaba un poco para dar paso a una sensación más placentera. 

Podía oir la respiración agitada de su Moony y sentirla sobre la espalda y también los temblores de excitación que recorrían el cuerpo de su amigo. Sirius gimió de nuevo con la nueva envestida y en unas pocas más ya estaba gritando el nombre de Remus sin importarle quien lo escuchara. El movimiento contínuo del merodeador, esa impresión de sentirlo cada vez más profundamente, el placer que le recorría las entrañas al sentirle en su interior... fuera de eso nada más importaba. Solo que Remus le estaba poseyendo como nunca había hecho nadie y jamás nadie volvería a repetir. Con su miembro presionado contra la mesa cada empuje del licántropo hacia que se rozase contra la madera de una manera dolorosamente placentera. En pocos segundos el ritmo había ido acelerando de manera enloquecedora y Sirius con un grito eyaculó arañando las uñas en el pupitre, teniendo el orgasmo mejor y más intenso que había sentido nunca y sintiendo a su amigo empujar un par de veces más con violencia antes de estallar él mismo en su interior. El animago se desplomó sobre la mesa totalmente exhausto sintiendo como Remus salía de él con cuidado. Esperó durante un minuto entero que su amigo se acercase para abrazarle, besarle o cualquier cursilería, pero nada de eso sucedió. Sirius se incorporó haciendo caso omiso del dolor pulsante de su interior buscando al licántropo con la mirada casi convencido de que una vez saciados sus instintos había salido de allí con rumbo desconocido. Sin embargo un apagado sollozo atrajo su atenció y se volvió hacia una de las esquinas del cuarto. 

Allí, desnudo, acurrucado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas estaba el feroz licántropo que le había hecho suyo. Sirius se subió sus dos pares de pantalones un poco ruborizado antes de atreverse a acercarse a él. Se arrodilló a su lado un poco indeciso. No sabía si el lupino reaccionaría con violencia a un acercamiento. Sin embargo, al verlo más de cerca pudo comprobar que Remus se estremecía presa de silenciosos sollozos.

- ¿Moony? – preguntó con suavidad. El otro no le miró, se limitó a encogerse más sobre sí mismo. – ¿Monny, qué te pasa? – preguntó Sirius desconcertado. Le acarició el pelo húmedo con una mano haciendo que el otro se estremeciera.

- ¿Como que qué pasa? – preguntó con la voz ahogada tanto por las lágrimas como por estar escondiendo la cabeza - ¿Tú sabes lo que te he hecho? – preguntó dolido.

- Claro, yo estaba allí – contestó Sirius con una gran, gran sonrisa que Remus captó a través de sus palabras. Levantó la cabeza para mirarle con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y curiosidad.

- ¡¿Te gustó?! – acusó más que preguntó al ver la expresión de su amigo. 

- Del todo – corroboró el animago sin poder borrar la satisfación de su rostro – De hecho, de saber que iba a ser así te hubiera seguido años atrás – dijo con una risita, un poco avergonzado de confesarle estas cosas a su mejor amigo. 

Lupin se ruborizó ante ese comentario y bajó la mirada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Esto no tenía que haber pasado – murmuró apesadumbrado – No podía controlarlo, el lobo tiraba de mí – dijo con angustia. Levantó la mirada sorprendido al oir la risita de Sirius.

- Oh, ¿así lo llamas? Yo al mío lo llamo "cachorrito" o "Señor Black" – dijo con una mirada pícara. Remus le miró con incredulidad.

- ¿"Señor Black"?

- Claro, le debo un respeto, toma las decisiones por mí – comentó el animago señalando sus pantalones. Lupin al entender se ruborizó aún más y se rió un poco con su amigo. 

- ¿No estás molesto? – preguntó avergonzado. Asaltar sexualmente a uno de sus mejores amigos no era algo de lo que estar orgulloso precisamente. 

- Bueno, molesta un poco – dijo el otro muy serio -, pero supongo que con la práctica... aunque no podré sentarme en un par de días – dijo con una expresión dolorida. 

- ¡Sirius!

- ¿Qué? Bueno, pues si no me crees la próxima vez cambiamos papeles.

- ¿Cam... cambiar pa... papeles? – tartamudeó el licántropo entre confundido, halagado y completamente avergonzado. - ¿Próxima vez? 

Sirius lo miró detenidamente un momento. Allí estaba Moony, el Moony de siempre, tranquilo, reservado y sin rastro de influencia de la luna, con lágrimas en el rostro y una expresión inquieta. Ese era su Moony, el de diario, pero también era el lobo que le había hecho tener el orgasmo más increíble de su vida. De repente Sirius se preguntó cómo sería en la cama en otro día cualquiera. Decidió que tenía que comprobarlo. Con los dedos le limpió el rastro de llanto a su amigo y después de acercó hasta sus labios para besarlo con ternura.

Remus al principio se sorprendió por el beso, por el contacto suave de la lengua de Sirius Black en su boca y por los brazos que le envolvían dándole calor y consuelo pero después lo correspondió con todos sus sentidos en ello. Después de unos segundos de ligera batalla entre sus lenguas se separaron respirando agitadamente y Lupin miró a su amigo estupefacto. 

- Vamos, Moony, será mejor que nos bañemos antes de ir a dormir – dijo con ligereza el animago, y tiró de su amigo para ponerlo en pie y empezar a recoger sus cosas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el camino hacia el baño de los prefectos, donde se limpiaron el uno al otro con ternura y se besaron casi con timidez.

De vuelta en la torre de Gryffindor Sirius miraba insomne el techo de la habitación repasando en su mente una y otra vez lo que había sucedido esa noche y reprimiendo las ganas de acudir a la cama de su amigo para verlo dormir.

Y Remus, acurrucado en un rincón de su camita, se sumía en un profundo sueño olvidada ya la agitación que lo había mantenido despierto anteriormente, soñando algo al parecer placentero que le hacía curvar los labios en una sonrisa y de vez en cuando suspirar contra su almohada una sola palaba:

- Sirius....


	2. ACUERDO

Bien, pues no había esperado hacer segunda parte de esta historia. No me había imaginado que caería víctima de vuestras presiones (malvados!) y terminaría hacíendola más larga. No es lo que en un principio había querido hacer, pero de alguna manera la cosa ha degenerado en esto, y no en lo que vosotros habíais pedido. Supongo que os decepcionará porque este capítulo no sigue el ritmo del anterior y esta historia está quedándome realmente tristona, cuando el primer capítulo es más bien todo lo contrario. Lo siento a los que esperábais otra cosa. 

Humm, en un principio durará cinco capítulos aunque estoy escribiendo el quinto y no sé si la cosa terminará ahí.

Espero que no os dé por apedrearme al final del capítulo ^.^

Besitos a todos.

ACUERDO

El sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas de la torre de Gryffindor intentando colarse entre los cortinajes de las camas de cuatro chicos silenciosos para despertarles en contra de su voluntad. James, un delgaducho adolescente de revuelto pelo negro y ruidosos ronquidos, parecía a punto de caerse de la cama, como de costumbre. Dormía boca abajo, peligrosamente cerca del borde del colchón, con un brazo colgando casi hasta tocar el suelo y las piernas enredadas en las sábanas. Fue el primero en despertarse cuando el maldito sol le dio en los ojos y tanteó en busca de sus gafas en la mesilla de noche cuando aún luchaba por salir del sueño por completo. Se puso las gafas y se sentó en la cama desperezándose cansinamente y comprobando la hora en su despertador. Bueno, no se podía decir que fuera pronto.

Casi al mismo tiempo Peter, un chico rechonchito y no muy alto que ocupaba la cama más cercana a la puerta del baño, sacaba su cabeza despeinada por entre las cortinas de su lecho con aspecto de no estar del todo despierto. Gateó fuera de la cama y se quedó plantado en mitad del cuarto con aspecto indeciso por unos momentos. Finalmente, con un "dias, James" medio bostezado se encaminó directo a la ducha. James se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la mano como diciendo "sí, hola tú" y se dejó caer de espaldas contra el colchón derrotadamente. A James siempre le costaba arrancar por las mañanas. Le gustada demasiado su cama para dejarla de buenas a primeras y necesitaba lo que Sirius llamaba "preparación mental" para poder levantarse definitivamente. Además, aún quedaban diez minutos para la práctica de quidditch, seguro que si cerraba los ojos un momento....

Veinte minutos después James se despertó al ser zarandeado sin ningún cuidado por Peter.

- ¡Llegas tarde, holgazán!

James tardó un poco en concienciarse.

- ¿Llego tarde? – preguntó estúpidamente parpadeando para librarse del sueño – Nah, eso es imposible, Remus y Sirius no me dejarían llegar tarde – medio murmuró. Y alzó una ceja extrañado al ver el despertador, no porque sí era cierto que llegaría muy tarde si se tomaba la molestia de cambiarse el pijama por el uniforme de quidditch, sino porque sus amigos no le habían despertado. ¡Pero bueno, qué poco sentido de la responsabilidad! Aquellos dos sabían perfectamente que si no estaban allí para obligarle a salir de la cama él por sí solo perdería la mañana con la repetitiva idea de "cinco minutos más y me levanto".

Remus, que era con mucho el más responsable y puntual de todos, siempre se despertaba antes que los demás y solían encontrárselo ya arreglado preparando su mochila, recordándoles el horario y las materias a entregar, las tareas pendientes, los castigos y los preparativos de las bromas, los entrenamientos con el equipo, las citas con la chica de la semana y las sesiones de enfrentamientos físicos y verbales con los Slytherins.

Y Sirius, que siempre saltaba de la cama con una sonrisa, como si dormir fuese una molesta manera de recuperar energías, era el que sacaba a James de entre las sábanas a fuerza de empujones y amenazas, les hacía a todos engullir más comida de la que necesitaban y supervisaba que el ánimo del grupo no decayese nunca.

¿Dónde estaban hoy sus cuidadores personales? Porque Peter no servía para nada de eso, su especialidad era el lloriquero y la cobardía (N/A no sé, igual va a ser que le tengo un poco de manía, no?) y definitivamente era una nulidad en todo lo que se refería a organización u optimismo. 

Así que James dependía de Remus y Sirius para que su día fuese recto. James tendía al melodrama, a los cambios de humor, las bajadas en picado de moral y la inseguridad típica de un adolescente mezclada con la arrogancia común de un adulto prepotente. También tenía estallidos de buen humor especialmente fastidiosos. Solía dejar las cosas "para más tarde" y podía perder horas mirando una viga del techo. Necesitaba a sus amigos para centrarse y no perder el dia entero abrazado a la almohada o dibujando corazones en sus deberes. Claro que alguna vez en el pasado James había sido un chico normal, todo esto no empezó a suceder sino hasta la aparición en escena de cierta pelirroja...

Aunque nos estamos desviando del tema. El caso es que ni Remus ni Sirius aparecían por allí y a James le preocupaba. Esa noche sería luna llena, y sabía muy bien el genio de su amigo el licántropo cuando rondaba por esos días. También conocía a la perfección el carácter sobreprotector de Sirius respecto al lobito. Así que se puso en pie de un salto y se acercó deprisa a la cama de Remus, abriendo las cortinas de un tirón. ¡Vacía! Masculló unas maldiciones y se volvió hacia la cama de Sirius temiendo no encontrarlo también. James había oído salir al hombre lobo la noche anterior y sabía que Sirius había salido tras él, pero se había quedado dormido antes de que regresaran.

Si es que regresaron.

Apartó las cortinas carmesíes presa de la ansiedad y miró entre las sábanas. Su primer pensamiento fue de alivio, porque allí estaban ambos sanos y salvos, durmiendo abrazados en el centro del colchón.

Cuando su mente lo asumió la escena fue cuando empezó a alucinar.

¿¿¿Durmiendo abrazados???

Bueno, decir esto es quedarse corto, porque Remus se había instalado cómodamente sobre su amigo, abrazándose a su pecho y utilizándolo a la vez de almohada, las piernas de ambos enredadas, Sirius con los dedos enterrados en el pelo castaño del licántropo y una mano perdida entre los dos cuerpos rumbo a-saber-dónde. Y la sonrisa boba de los dos ya era demasiado para la cordura del pobre James Potter.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

Peter, el querido Peter (N/A sarcasmo ^.^), se acercó por detrás de James para ver qué le habia dejado en ese estado (esto es, blanco, mandíbula desencajada, ojos como platos, manos cerradas con fuerza sobre las cortinas y aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. Sumemos a todo eso su "look de recién levantado" con su pijama de ositos sonrientes y pelos de loco y se comprenderá la curiosidad del otro chico) y después de unos segundos de silencio empezó a reírse.

- ¿Te quieres callar? – dijo James mosqueado, viendo que "la parejita feliz" empezaba a despertarse. Con un poco de pánico, pues no sabría qué decirles si les encontraban mirándolos, James cogió a Peter por el cuello (N/A aprieta, aprieta!) y lo arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño tapándole la boca con una mano. 

Sirius abrió los ojos con pesadez no sabiendo qué era lo que le había despertado. Puede que hubiera sido el sol que entraba por sus cortinas descorridas. ¿Descorridas? Él nunca las dejaba así... no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse nada más porque un movimiento sobre él le hizo tomar conciencia de que no estaba solo. Descansando sobre su pecho (¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?) se encontraba Remus, intentando despertarse. 

Sirius lo miró anonadado preguntándose qué hacía allí. Después recordó la noche anterior, en el aula, y sus mejillas se tiñieron de rojo rememorando todo lo que allí había ocurrido. Se había dormido pensando en Remus y ahora despertaba teniéndolo a su lado hecho un ovillito. Al parecer para el licántropo tampoco había sido cosa de una sola noche. 

- Hola – le musitó con una sonrisita bailándole en los labios.

Remus se frotó un ojo y apoyó la barbilla en el pecho de Sirius para mirarle. Sus ojos se iluminaron al lograr enfocarle bien.

- Hola... – dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. Él también se ruborizó no sólo por lo ocurrido en la noche sino por haber sido encontrado en cama de su amigo – Espero que no te importe que haya venido – dijo un poco cortado – Lo... lo necesitaba – dijo, sonrojándose más. Y era cierto, todos esos sueños que había tenido con Sirius le habían hecho saltar de la cama para ir a abrazarle. 

- Tranquilo – susurró Sirius agrandando su sonrisa – Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, no me molesta – dijo acariciándole el cabello. Remus alzó una ceja divertido.

- Apostaría que no – dijo pícaramente, removiéndose un poco para rozar con su muslo la erección que se había despertado en Sirius al recordar lo ocurrido entre ellos. 

El animago gimió sonoramente por el contacto y apretó las piernas en torno a su amigo. 

- Remus... – suspiró, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el placer. El licántropo soltó una risita y procedió a mordisquearle una tetilla por debajo de la camisa del pijama. Sirius, un poco abrumado por las sensaciones, le hizo parar sus movimientos y le miró con seriedad. 

- Moony, esto... – empezó indeciso. Remus clavó en él sus ojos ambarinos esperando que continuara, pero al ver que se quedaba callado preguntó:

- ¿No irás a decirme que no te gusta? 

Su tono sonó tan escéptico, tan confiado de sí mismo, que Sirius parpadeó sorprendido un par de veces. 

- ¿Qué? 

- Bueno, sé que te está gustando – dijo el licántropo con naturalidad – creemé, se nota. Así que si me has parado por eso...

- No, no es por eso – dijo un Padfoot un poco avergonzado – Es que... me preguntaba... esto... ¿somos gays?

Esta vez fue el turno de Remus de sorprenderse.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, ya sabes, gays. Porque esto que siento contigo... – Sirius no siguió porque su amigo se había separado de él para sentarse en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, mirándolo seriamente.

- ¿Te gustan las chicas? – le preguntó.

- Claro – contestó el moreno un poco extrañado.

- ¿Te gustan los chicos?

Sirius lo consideró por un minuto entero. Nunca se había fijado en un chico de manera sexual, nunca. Remus era el primero y el único en atraerle de esa forma.

- No – contestó al fin, con seguridad. – Pero me siento atraido por ti – añadió. Remus le dedicó una pequeña sonrisita.

- Mira, Padfoot, que nos acostemos juntos ni significa que tengamos que cambiar nuestra orientación sexual – explicó con mucha seguridad. Sirius tuvo la sospecha de que ya había considerado largamente la cuestión y había tomado una decisión al respecto – Yo también me siento atraído por ti, de una manera un poco animal – dijo con una sonrisa lobuna que hizo que a Sirius se le licuaran las entrañas y se arrepintiera de haber detenido a Remus en sus actividades – Somos amigos, te aprecio mucho y no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de estar contigo – la miradita de deseo fue bastante evidente – pero me temo que esto es solo sexual. 

Sirius oía sus palabras, de verdad que lo hacía, e incluso les encontraba sentido y las comprendia, pero mientras tanto se fijaba en lo atractivo que estaba Moony por las mañanas, con sólo los pantalones grises del pijama puestos, el pelo revuelto y esos pectorales... La sonrisa de sus labios le alegraba por las mañanas, su mirada inteligente le hablaba sin palabras y sus manos expresivas, que acompañaban sus narraciones a la perfección, parecían hechas para comunicarle los detalles que callaba a los demás.

Bien, Sirius no podía creer que todo lo que sentía al mirarle fuese sólo producto de un deseo sexual. Esa complicidad que siempre había habido entre los dos y que parecía haber excluído a James y Peter. La preocupación que siempre sentía por él a cada instante, no importaba que Remus fuese perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solito. Lo molesto que se encontraba cuando le veía coquetear con las chicas... o mejor dicho, cuando las chicas coqueteaban con él. 

Sabía que todo eso era por algo más profundo que el sexo. Por primera vez en su vida, Sirius se planteó la posibilidad de estar enamorado. Nunca se había imaginado con un chico. Nunca se había imaginado con Remus, puede que porque conscientemente no sabía lo que sentía por él, o, más cierto, no quería aceptarlo. 

Sirius siempre había atraído mucho a las chicas. Había salido con medio colegio y siempre se había sentido a gusto con ellas, había tenido sanas relaciones esporádicas y no se había comprometido demasiado con ninguna. Lo máximo que solían durar, una semana. Pero es que ninguna chica era como Remus Lupin. Ninguna brillaba cuando sonreía ni le hacía palpitar el corazón cuando le tocaba la piel accidentalmente. Ninguna se desperezaba como él lo hacía, ni le regañaba o se enfadaba con él, o fruncía el ceño como su Moony. Ninguna podía decir "Ay, Padfoot" con tanta exasperación.

"Vaya" pensó Sirius anonadado "¡Estoy enamorado de él! ¡Realmente estoy enamorado!" Se sintió inmensamente feliz durante, al menos, unos diez segundos. Después se dio cuenta. "¿Deseo sexual, ha dicho? ¿Es eso lo único que siente por mí?" Se hundió en un instante. No solo descubría que estaba enamorado como un idiota, sino también que no era correspondido.

- ¿Sólo deseo sexual? – preguntó en voz alta, sólo dándose cuenta de que lo había hecho cuando sintió esos ojos de ámbar sobre él - ¿Piensas eso?

- Estoy seguro – replicó Remus con aplomo – A los dos nos siguen gustando las chicas y como esto es solo pasajero no vale la pena que dejemos de salir con ellas, ¿no crees?

- ¿Pasajero? – murmuró Sirius como atontado. ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo Lupin? Pero el licántropo no lo escuchó y se zambulló en un monólogo muy bien estructurado sobre su magnífica amistad y la manera de hacer que sus encuentros de cama fueran esporádicos, pudiendo seguir con su vida como habian hecho hasta ahora. Parecía haberlo redactado en su cabeza una y mil veces hasta que le quedó perfecto.

Y hacía efecto. Sirius lo miraba incrédulo. ¡Remus le estaba rechazando! ¡Solo pretendía tener una aventura con él, y pensaba que estaría de acuerdo con ello y que podría volver a salir con esas insulsas escolares que no tenían sus ojos ni olían como él! Se sintió tan dolido que no le interrumpió ni una sola vez. Y Remus lo tomó como una aceptación plena a sus palabras.

- Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo? – preguntó con un brillo en los ojos que Sirius no pudo descifrar.

- Bueno, si crees que compartir cama no afectará a nuestra amistad – dijo el animago, con el corazón destrozado, pensando que si al menos podía tenerle físicamente de cuando en cuando podría soportar su rechazo – y si te ayuda en tus momentos de furia-asesina-de-la-luna-llena...

- Claro que me ayuda – repuso Remus con una sonrisa un poco triste – Ahora mismo soy capaz de pensar con cierto razocinio, puedo controlarme un poco y el lobo que hay en mí está más apaciguado. 

- Así que todo lo que necesitabas para calmarte era sexo – dijo Sirius intentando recuperar su tono burlón, pero no pudo evitar preguntar: - ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?

Remus lo miró en silencio unos instantes, puede que pensando qué podia contestarle. Finalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de sus pensamientos, contestó:

- Supongo que porque estabas allí – eso sonrisa triste de nuevo. Sirius tuvo la seguridad de que no le había dicho la verdad pero prefirió no insistir en ello, su respuesta ya le había decepcionado bastante sin tener la necesidad de añadir más detalles. Después de todo puede que Lupín estuviera esperando a alguien cuando lo encontró en el baño de los prefectos y él lo había arruinado todo. Era mejor no indagar por si llegaba a enterarse de algo tan desagradable como que era plato de segunda mesa, por ejemplo. 

- Y estabas tan sexy... – añadió el licántropo después de unos momentos, mordiéndose ligéramente el labio con una miradita inconfundible. 

- ¿Sexy? – repitió Sirius confundido. En realidad en esta conversación estaba actuando como un estúpido, siempre repìtiendo lo que Moony decía y no dejando de sorprenderse con las palabras y actitudes de su compañero - ¿Estaba sexy? – parpadeó un par de veces asumiendo el comentario de su amigo y dándose cuenta del rumbo de los pensamientos de Remus, rescató su típica sonrisa arrogante y dijo: - Es que SOY sexy, ¿alguna vez pensaste lo contrario?

- Sinceramente... no – contestó Remus inclinándose hacia delante hasta estar encima de su compañero. Se lamió los labios con lentitud, haciendo que Sirius se fijase en el recorrido de su lengua – Siempre has parecido muy atractivo – dijo en un murmullo seductor, íntimo, procediendo a recorrer con su lengua el labio inferior de Sirius mientras éste se aplastaba contra el colchón, suspirando embelesado. El licántropo mordisqueó ligeramente el labio de su amigo y después trasladó sus atenciones hasta su cuello, clavando los dientes ligeramente, tirando se su piel con suavidad y humedeciéndola con su lengua, haciendo que a Sirius se le escapasen involuntarios gemidos de placer y que enterrase las manos en su pelo, para bajarlas luego por su espalda desnuda y acabar en su trasero, bajo la tela de los pantalones del pijama. 

- ¿Estamos solos? – preguntó con un jadeo, pensando que perdería el control en cualquier momento y moriría de vergüenza si los otros merodeadores se encontraban en el mismo cuarto, escuchando todo.

- Estamos solos – corroboró Lupin con la voz cavernosa que ya era tan típica, esa que indicaba la presencia del lobo dominándole – Si estuvieran aquí podría oirlos.

Sirius no lo dudaba, con los desarrollados sentidos del licántropo a su amigo no se le escaparía nada de lo que ocurriera en el cuarto. Cuando Remus abandonó su cuello para visitar sus labios, el animago lo miró a los ojos y descubrió en ese océano ámbar la misma lujuria que había vislumbrado la noche anterior. 

- Eres mío – apenas un susurro contra sus labios entreabiertos. Y Sirius no pudo decirle cuánta razón tenía porque una lengua exigente reclamó su boca por completo, acallando sus palabras y enviando sus pensamientos al olvido.

Entretanto, por si alguien se lo preguntaba, James y Peter se encontraban tras la puerta del baño con una oreja pegada contra la madera para no perderse nada de lo que sus amigos decían. James, la verdad, se había sorprendido mucho por toda la situación, pero el colmo de todo fue oír a Lupin diciendo todo aquello. ¿Relacción sexual? ¿Pero aquello de qué iba? Vale, seguramente él era el único que había notado las miraditas que Remus le dedicaba a Sirius cuando éste no miraba, pero eso no las hacía menos reales. 

James al principio había pensado que su amigo simplemente estaba muy agradecido a Black por todo, por como siempre estaba pendiente de él, por su manera de aceptar su "problema" (que Sirius había convertido en "problema de todos" implicándolos en el proyecto de convertirse en animagos para que Remus no sufriera solo sus transformaciones) y por todos esos detallitos que el chico tenía con él. Pero James no era tan ingenuo para seguir creyéndose esa teoría después de tanto tiempo. Estaban en séptimo curso, y esto duraba desde segundo. Era imposible que siguiese tratándose de agradecimiento, admiración o simple amistad.

Por cierto Moony jamás había dicho nada al respecto e incluso había salido con chicas, aunque nunca hubiese sido nada serio. James tenía la seguridad de que lo máximo que podría haber compartido con alguna de ellas habría sido un beso, y tampoco estaba muy seguro de que hubiera llegado a eso. 

No podía evitar sospechar que Remus creía que el suyo era un amor imposible. Sirius nunca había demostrado interesarse por integrantes de su propio sexo, antes bien había salido con más de la mitad de las chicas del colegio y si aún no lo había hecho con la mitad restante había sido única y exclusivamente por cuestión de edad, porque las niñas de menos de trece años no solían atraerle demasiado. Era evidente que se había acostado con muchas de ellas y también que su complejo de "mamá gallina" no era exclusivo de Remus, se extendía a todos los merodeadores a pesar de que en caso del licántropo era más acentuado, puede que a causa de su maldición. 

James, que era quien mejor conocía a Sirius, no sabría decir si éste se interesaba por Remus de una forma que iba más allá de la amistad. Algunas veces habría pensado que sí, por cómo se comportaba con él, pero después, al verlo con alguna chica, no le quedaba más remedio que cambiar de opinión. No era de extrañar entonces que Moony estuviera confundido. Ni tampoco que se hubiera apresurado a declarar un "deseo sexual pasajero", puede que en favor a su cordura. "Y sin embargo se asegura su ración se sexo, ¡qué cabrón!" pensó James con una sonrisa. Porque estaba claro que Sirius había disfrutado demasiado lo que quiera que hubiera ocurrido anteriormente entre ellos para resistirse ahora a los encantos del lupino.

Peter, asombrado por todo aquello, tuvo el impulso de preguntar algo a James por tercera o cuarta vez. Este una vez más le indicó por gestos que callase. El buen oído de Remus podría captar cualquier palabra que dijesen y ¿cómo explicarían que estaban tras la puerta escuchando una conversación privada? 

Cuando empezaron los gemidos Peter y él intercambiaron una mirada de horror. ¿También iban a tener que escuchar aquello? ¡Oh, Dios! Se alejaron de la puerta como si quemase y se refugiaron en la esquina más alejada del cuarto de baño, tapándose los oídos con las manos para ahogar tan indecentes sonidos. James se lamentó de no haber traído su varita con él, y también lamentó no haber sido más rápido despertándose, pues de no ser un maldito holgazán habría salido de ese cuarto mucho antes de que todo esto empezase. Y con dolor recordó que se estaba perdiendo la práctica de Quidditch y que se ganaría una muy buena reprimenda.

¡Pero por Dios, que ruidoso que era Sirius!


	3. LA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD

Hola de nuevooooo!!!

Tercer capítulo. Sigue sin ser una historia alegre y sé que muchos querréis matarme por este capítulo. Os digo, contenéos! Aún tengo que terminarla!

Respuestas a Reviews Capítulo 1

****

maravilla divina , me alegro de que te gustase, a mí me encanta tu nombre!

****

Hally Black, gracias mil, pero no creo que PRECIOSO fuese la mejor descripción del fic, exagerada!

****

Ron's Lover, gracias, gracias, como ves hice segunda parte y también tercera. Al menos habrá cinco capítulos, espero que te siga gustando después de leerla entera!

**Lantra****,** que exagerada! Aunque supongo (por tu exaltado mensaje) que te gustó la historia. Espero que no te decepcione demasiado la continuación.

**kat basted****,** ves? Te he hecho caso, al final hago historia entera, cortita porque no quiero meteme mucho teniendo aún cosas pendientes. Creo que esto es un poco distinto de lo que esperabas pero realmente me apetecía escribir algo así aunque luego me pegéis!

**Marineneko****,** oyes, si tu eres pervertida, que pensarás de mí! No me pareció tan excelente, pero me alegro de que te gustase. 

****

Rian Black , entonces habrás leído muy pocos fics slash porque hay muchos excelentes por ahí. Como ves seguí la historia, aunque es un poco , ¿qué decir? ¿Rarita?

****

Shashira, jajaja, siento que no te haya gustado mucho la temática del fic, pero es que para mí Sirius y Remus son la pareja perfecta! Uys no me digas esas cosas que me sonrojo! 

****

Akasha, me alegro de que te gustase, Orden Siriusana? Hay una Orden Remusiana? O Licantrópica? O Lupinática? O una conjunción de ambas, algo así como Remusiriusianatrópica?

****

Sakuratsukamori, perfecto? Puff que exageración! Pues la saca del chocolate ^.^. Gracias por los halagos inmerecidos.

**Femme Greeneyes****,** me alegro de que te gustase, espero que la segunda parte te parezca un poco digna de la primera.

dolly_chan , tus deseos son órdenes (en este caso en concreto, no te emociones, eh?) habrá un total de cinco capítulos. Me alegro de que te gustase el primero, espero que los siguientes también te agraden.

Respuestas a Reviews Capítulo 2

**Vrag****,** jejej, aquí tienes la continuación, para saciar parte de tu curiosidad.

****

Ron's Lover , bueno, sí, pobre James (en este capi tampoco lo trato muy bien al pobrecín mio) y ¿pobre Sirius? Oyes, sexo con Moony, no lo considero tan pobrecito, la verdad.

**Mystis Spiro****,** me alegro de que te gustase. Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste.

**Sakuratsukamori****,** jajaja, que no les haga sufrir? Juauaua, anda que no lo van a pasar mal! Esque si están felices y contentos, donde está la gracia? Espero que no me mates (demasiado) por este capítulo.

**Laia****,** jajaja, eso crees? Bueno, bueno, lo sigo, lo sigo.

****

Maria, bueno, por lo pronto aquí está el siguiente capítulo. El siguiente tardará un poquito por un asunto de arreglo de fechas y el siguiente a ese... hay que darle unos ciertos retoques. Me encanta que te encante.

****

Mina-Moon, pero chica! Que tampoco es para tanto, no creo que me quedase tan "caliente" la verdad... a mí me parece un poco soso, igual que este capítulo. Les falta algo y no sé que és, pero bueno, mientras te guste...

****

Mina-Moon, de nuevo??? Jajaja, bueno, aquí el siguiente capítulo, no creo que cumpla tus expectativas pero hice lo que pude dada la situación.

**Lantra****,** jooo, Remus no es malooooo, ha dado esa impresión? Pobrecito mío, no es malo! Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capi, espero que no te siga pareciendo malo mi Remus querido.

****

Diora Whiten, bueno, dime tú qué quieres que te diga para decirme? Ale, ya está el siguiete capítulo, espero que te guste o que al menos no te decepcione demasiado! 

Muchas gracias a todo el mundo que lee esta historia por dedicarle un ratillo de atención y también gracias a todos los que me dejaron review!! Besitos mil a todos!!! 

UNA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD

Noche de despedida. 

El último dia en Hogwarts había sido bastante ajetreado para todos, pero en especial para un par de adolescentes de hormonas desvocadas que buscaban ansiosos un lugar donde estar solos. James estaba en el cuarto, intentando acomodar su cabello inútilmente, pues no era posible domar sus mechones negros, nervioso por ser su última oportunidad para declararse a Lily sin percatarse de que se trataba más de una formalidad que de otra cosa pues todo el mundo, hasta la interesada, sabía lo que sentía por ella. Lily se había pasado prácticamente todo el año dándole indirectas (ultimamente ya nada sutiles) para ver si él se decidía a invitarla a salir, pero el chico no parecía ser muy despierto cuando ella rondaba cerca y de haber sabido interpretar las señales nunca hubiera creído realmente que la pelirroja podía estar mínimamente interesada en él.

Peter andaba perdido por los pasillos haciendo quién sabe qué, pero no le habían visto el pelo desde la comida. A saber lo que se traía ese entre manos... Últimamente había estado muy raro y preocupaba seriamente al resto de los merodeadores porque no parecía ser el mismo Peter de siempre. Estaba un poco más hosco y no se juntaba tanto con ellos. Solían bromearle acerca de un amorcito secreto, pero Peter se encogía de hombros y no les decía nada. Era extraño su comportamiento.

Remus se encontraba tirado en su cama leyendo una avejentada y releída hasta la saciedad revista de quidditch, intentando disimular bastante penosamente que estaba esperando a que James saliera de la habitación de una maldita vez.

Y Sirius, más taciturno que de costumbre, no se despegaba de la ventana del cuarto donde miraba el paisaje con actitud melancólica.

James miró a sus amigos de reojo mientras intentaba parecer lo más presentable posible. Ninguno de los dos le había dicho nada de la relación que mantenían de cuando en cuando entre ellos. Seguían saliendo con chicas, haciendo su vida de costumbre, aunque los roces entre ellos se habían hecho más frecuentes y evidentes así como también los celos. Remus no podía evitar apretar los dientes cuando se mencionaba a la actual novia de Sirius, una Ravenclaw llamada Meriel Mcallister, con quien llevaba saliendo cerca de un mes llegando a ser ésta la relación más larga que el merodeador había tenido en su vida. Y éste a su vez miraba con odio a Lisette Jenay, la novia Hufflepuff de Remus, con quien mantenía un saludable noviazgo desde hacía unos dos meses. 

Entonces, si ambos tenían novia más o menos formal, ¿por qué seguían viéndose a escondidas? 

Esto era algo que inquietaba bastante a James. Meriel era todo un carácter, con cabello castaño y mirada penetrante, puede que demasiado lista para su salud pues parecía sospechar lo que su novio se traía entre manos con su amigo. Lisette, por el contrario, era más apocada. Era todo dulzura y sonrisas y un perfecto mar de calma con sus ojos color miel y su cabello plagado de rizos dorados. James les tenía afecto a las dos, a Meriel porque era una loca de carácter explosivo que no podía evitar decir siempre lo que pensaba y a Lisette porque... porque era imposible no quererla. Remus y Sirius las querían, eso le constaba. No seguirían con ellas de no ser así. Pero también era evidente que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era más fuerte de lo que ninguno pensaba, pues no podían dejar de verse y de buscarse mutuamente con escandalosa frecuencia. 

James esperaba que en ésta última noche en el castillo, pudiesen aclarar de una vez las cosas entre ellos. No eran tan buenos actores para que no se les notase enseguida lo que les ocurría, sobre todo si el otro estaba cerca. Y a decir verdad, James ya se estaba cansando de hacer como que no se daba cuenta de nada, y de paso, también de impedir que Peter se fuese de la lengua, aunque este siempre creyó que las cosas entre sus amigos terminaron un día que tuvieron una fuerte discursión delante de todo el mundo y que encubrieron dificultosamente como un desacuerdo sobre el trabajo que hacían juntos. 

Lo que Peter nunca supo fue que hicieron las paces esa misma noche. En la cama de Sirius. Con ellos en el mismo cuarto. Para James fue asqueroso, pues no había tenido la suerte de dormirse cuando empezó el espectáculo y aquellos no tuvieron la decencia de poner un hechizo silenciador en sus cortinas. 

James terminó de arreglarse y se volvió hacia sus amigos para pedirles su parecer. Remus, con la vista repentinamente perdida en la espalda de Sirius, prendida de sus ojos una mirada de tristeza, no le hizo caso alguno hasta que James le tiró una almohada.

- ¡Que qué tal me veo! – exlamó disgustado por ser ignorado.

- Deberías peinarte – contestó Remus ausente. James lo miró con cara de odio.

- ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo los últimos 20 minutos?

- Oh, pues entonces estás genial – contestó el hombre lobo con una sonrisita. James le sacó la lengua y se volvió hacia Sirius.

- Bueno, ¿tú que opinas?

Su amigo le miró con esos inmensos ojos azules que se veían demasiado cristalinos y musitó:

- Genial.

James suspiró dándose por vencido. No sacaría nada mejor de ese par de deprimidos. Sintiéndose repentínamente muy nervioso por lo que iba a hacer se puso su capa.

- Bueno, chicos, deseadme suerte.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Remus extrañado, haciendo que el animago pusiera los ojos en blanco.

- Os lo he dicho cien veces: a declararme a Lily – dijo poniéndose completamente colorado. Los otros dos le sonrieron orgullosos de que finalmente se hubiera decidido a dar ese paso – Sabéis, esta es mi última oportunidad – hizo como que reflexionaba en voz alta, mientras se acomodaba innecesariamente sus ropas – Si no lo hago hoy no tendré la oportunidad de hacerlo nunca. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar, puede que no vuelvas a encontrarte con la persona amada y es una verdadera lástima guardarse los sentimientos por miedo a la respuesta. Puede ser que seas correspondido o no, pero al menos lo habrás intentado.

Sirius alzó una ceja ante el comentario de su amigo.

- ¿Pero tú eres idiota? Se nota a la legua que Lily está loca por ti y tú poníendote dramático. Si hubieras sido un pelín más valiente y se lo hubieras dicho antes...

- Sí, eso – le secundó Remus -. Tenías que haberte portado como todo un Gryffindor y habérselo dicho hace meses.

James miró incrédulo a sus amigos. Con la indirecta que les había soltado, ¡y no se habían dado cuenta ninguno de los dos! ¡Y encima le regañaban y le llamaban cobarde! Salió de allí enfurruñado y fue en busca de su pelirroja para hacer la cosa más difícil de su vida: declararle su amor y pedirle una cita. 

Sirius y Remus se miraron por unos segundos.

- ¿Crees que lo haga? – preguntó el licántropo. Sirius soltó una risita por lo bajo.

- Digamos que me sorprendería si lo hiciera. Esperemos que Lily no espere una gran declaración porque todo lo que va a obtener va a ser un tartamudeo muy poco romántico.

Ambos se rieron de su amigo ausente, aunque sus mentes estaban puestas en otra cosa, meditando sobre las palabras de James. La última oportunidad. 

Pero Remus se sentía demasiado inseguro para decirle a Padfoot lo que sentía, porque él estaba muy enamorado de Meriel, ¿verdad? Y estropearía su amistad si abría la boca. Y además también estaba Lis, que era un encanto y estaba loca por él y le hacía muy feliz tenerla a su lado. Aunque él estuviera enamorado de otra persona, una persona a la que solo podía tener físicamente porque sabía perfectamente que nunca sería correspondido. ¿Qué tal si le decía y él le rechazaba? Había visto a tantas chicas pasar por la vida de su amigo que había perdido la cuenta, y todas ellas habían sido rechazadas sin el mínimo asomo de duda. Remus moriría si alguna vez le ocurría a él. Nunca podría volver a mirarle si él le dejaba. Su amistad se rompería irremediablemente. Y Remus no quería eso, por nada del mundo. Prefería estar cerca aún solo en calidad de amigo, aunque no pudiese volver a tocarle nunca más.

Sirius, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, rumiaba algo parecido. Su relación con Moony había sido lo más intenso que había tenido nunca con nadie, ni siquiera Meriel. Verle besarse con esa estúpida rubia le quemaba la sangre y había que tuviera ganas de alejarla de una patada y reclamar al licántropo como suyo, para que todas supieran que ya tenía dueño y dejaran de rondarle. ¡Malditas perras en celo! 

Cuando Remus declaró que esa paliducha Lisette era su novia oficialmente Sirius se creyó morir y después intentó poner su mejor cara para que su amigo no se sintiese ofendido. Y lo había estado llevando bien, reprimiéndose tanto como le era posible cuando estaba en su presencia y emprendiéndola a golpes con su almohada cuando se sentía demasiado frustrado. Pero sólo porque después podía hacerlo suyo y borrar de sus labios el nombre de aquella arpía para poner el suyo propio. Solo porque después de que estuviera con ella Sirius podía estrecharlo contra él y hacer desaparecer todo lo demás. 

Y solo por no volverse loco, por no pasar los días pensando en él, había empezado a salir con Meriel, refugiándose en esa relación como si fuese algo verdadero, obstinado en olvidarse de Moony hasta que pudiera tenerlo en sus brazos una vez más. No sabía que el licántropo tenía sus mismas razones para estar con Lisette. Si lo hubiera sabido, si alguien le hubiera dicho, si hubiera pensado por un minuto que lo suyo podía ser real no hubiera dudado un instante en decirle lo que sentía y despedirse de Meriel, darle una buena patada a Lis y morir de felicidad.

Pero no lo sabía, y por lo tanto no hizo nada fuera de mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Nos hemos quedado solos – dijo Moony con un deje de tristeza. 

- Por última vez – musitó Sirius, mirando las paredes del cuarto. Era su última noche allí. Miró a Remus alzando las cejas a modo de insinuación y su amigo rió por lo bajo tirando la revista de quidditch a un lado.

- Vamos, con lo que nos ha costado encontrar un sitio, ¿se pude saber qué haces ahí parado mirándome? – abrió los brazos y Sirius, con una gran sonrisa se dejó envolver en ellos, respirando el aroma de su compañero y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón contra su oído. 

- ¿Qué va a pasar? – preguntó en un susurro.

- ¡Con la de veces que lo hemos hecho ya tendrías que saberlo! – dijo Remus con una sonrisa contra el pelo de su compañero.

- Digo después, ya lo sabes – dijo Sirius. Su voz sonaba triste, sin ganas algunas de bromear. Moony le besó la coronilla a modo de consuelo.

- No lo sé – dijo con sinceridad.

- ¿Nos seguiremos viendo? ¿Por luna llena y eso? – preguntó el moreno con un poco de ansiedad.

- Claro que nos seguiremos viendo – dijo Remus, malentendiendo a propósito. Sentía un incómodo nudo en la garganta – Los jueves en Las Tres Escobas, ya lo sabes, con Peter y James y...

- Moony...

Sonó como un ruego.

- Se enterarán – fue lo único que dijo. Ni siquiera tuvo que dar nombres. Sirius sintió que se hundía. ¿Allí se acababa todo? Comprendía que su amigo no quisiese hacer daño a Lisette y si estaba enamorado tampoco querría dejarla, menos aún por él. Pero había tenido esperanzas al menos de que todo continuase igual. 

- Mejor así – musitó. Si Remus lo quería así, así sería.

Pero Lupin no había querido terminarlo. No había sido su intención hacerlo. Se había limitado a señalar que sería difícil encontrar la manera de verse a escondidas. Al oír la respuesta de Sirius el mundo se le vino abajo y le apretó muy fuerte contra él, pensando con amargura que esa sería la última vez que lo tendría entre sus brazos. 

Sintió los labios calientes de su amigo en su cuello y hundió los dedos en el pelo negro, gimiendo quedamente cuando la lengua de Sirius encontró el lobulo de su oreja y jugueteó un rato con él antes de trazar un camino de besos hasta sus labios ansiosos. Los lamió con delicadeza, tal como sabía que a Moony le gustaba, y hundió la lengua en la boca entreabierta una y otra vez, temblando cuando Remus le recibió con la suya y lo ancló a él para poder besarle debidamente. 

Las manos inquietas del licántropo ya viajaban por los botones de su camisa. Con una rapidez nacida de la experiencia tardó sólo unos cuantos segundos en librar a su amigo de la molesta prenda, mientras éste rompía el húmedo beso para sacarle el jersey por la cabeza. Volvieron a unir sus bocas como si su sed se pudiera calmar a base de beber de los labios del otro. Sirius bajó por la barbilla de su compañero dejando un brillante sendero de saliva allí por donde pasaba su lengua en el sinuoso recorrido hasta su ombligo. Remus gimió cuando el animago le desabrochó los pantalones con rapidez y se los bajó de un tirón, dejando al descubierto sus abultados boxer grises. Introdujo la lengua por la cinturilla de la prenda, echando el aliento sobre el vientre de su amigo y mosdisqueandolo ligeramente antes de librarse del resto de su ropa para dedicar sus atenciones al hinchado miembro.

Moony jadeó cuando la boca de Sirius lo envolvió por completo, haciéndole arquearse contra el colchón por el repentino placer y los movimientos de su lengua, el ligero contacto de sus dientes... los gemidos apagados de su amigo le hicieron enloquecer lentamente. 

- Oh, Sirius – suspiró volviendo la cara contra la almohada, tocando los mechones de pelo negro de su amigo para notar el movimiento de su cabeza subiendo y bajando, acelerando el ritmo al sentir como el lupino respondía a su contacto. 

Cuando el animago dejó su trabajo recibió un tironcito de pelo en señal de protesta. Se rió por lo bajo y se desabrochó los pantalones sintiendo la mirada de esos ojos ambarinos sobre él. Remus lo miró con maldad y se tiró encima de él como un lobo cazando a su presa. Le sujetó las muñecas contra el colchón, rodeando su cintura con las piernas y con los ojos relucientes por el deseo. Allí, en las profundidades color miel, acechaba el lobo una vez más. Y el lobo emitió un gruñido juguetón a la vez que Remus le lamía las mejillas a su amigo con delicadeza. Mordisqueó ligeramente los labios entreabiertos de Sirius, negándose a complacerle con un beso y enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, arañándo delicadamente la piel con los dientes con la fuerza suficiente para dejar rojeces en ella. Sirius gemía agitado bajo su amigo. Remus sabía que el cuello era su punto débil y vaya que lo explotaba. 

Se retorció bajo el licántropo intentando cambiar de nuevo posiciones pero la risa contenida del otro le dio a entender que sería imposible, le tenía bien sujeto y su fuerza no era suficiente para rivalizar con la superior del lupino. Una de las manos de Remus liberó su muñeca para bajar tentativamente por su viente. El animago, con la suya libre, agarró a Moony por la nuca para obligarle a un beso. Remus se resistió tenazmente echándose hacia atrás sobre su cuerpo. 

- ¡Ven aquí! – protestó Sirius haciendo un puchero. Se moría por probar sus labios. Y su amigo, que lo sabía, le miraba con un poco de burla al no poder ser sometido y rozó casi con inocencia el miembro de su compañero, que por el suave e inesperado contacto tuvo que ahogar un escandaloso gemido mordiéndose los labios. Remus le envió su sonrisa lobuna y se inclinó sobre sus labios para tomarlos casi con desesperación. Poco a poco su contacto se iba haciendo más brusco, más urgente, puede que por pensar que podía ser la última vez que estubieran juntos. Dejó que Sirius lo penetrase, cosa que no siempre permitía pues le gustaba tener el control de la situación, y le murmuró obscenidades al oído, agarrándose a él como un náufrago al salvavidas, envolviéndolo con sus piernas, apretándole con sus brazos, exigiéndole más velocidad en sus movimientos. 

Y Sirius, viendo la mirada de su amigo no pudo más que complacerle, sintiéndose morir cada vez que sus cuerpos chocaban en una embestida, buscando un contacto más profundo entre ellos, excitado al máximo por las atrevidas provocaciones de un Moony deshinibido. Resultaba casi doloroso y con cada empujón de Sirius se ponían más en peligro de caer de la cama. Los gemidos de Remus se convertían en gritos apenas retenidos, sus jadeos entremezclados resonaban en los oídos de ambos, el sudor los empapaba por completo y no se sentía capaces ninguno de los dos de detenerse. Si alguno de sus amigos hubiera entrado en aquel instante no les hubiera importado lo más mínimo. Ni tampoco que fuera Dumbledore. ¡Diablos, ni Voldemort destrozando medio colegio lograría separarlos en ese momento! 

La uñas de Remus se clavaban en la amplia espalda de Sirius y este arañaba las caderas de su amigo con desesperación, deseando que terminase, deseando que durase por siempre, deseando morir en aquel instante, dentro de Moony, tan deliciosamente apretado contra el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Sintió ganas de llorar al pensar que no podría volver a disfrutar de ese contacto. Fijó su mirada en los ojos ambarinos de Lupin, oscurecidos por el velo de lágrimas que los cubría y le besó profundamente, todo él dolorido. Sus lenguas bailaron un rato al compás para luego batallar con furia, robándose el aliento el uno al otro y gritando el nombre del otro al sentir acercarse el orgasmo más grande y salvaje que nunca tuvieron estando juntos. 

Apenas una hora después se encontraban en la sala común, duchados, arreglados para la cena y sin rastro alguno del rubor del sexo en sus mejillas. Cuando el otro no miraba no podían evitar hecharse miradas tristes o de deseo ignorando que los sentimientos del compañero eran un reflejo de los propios. 

Remus intentaba leer uno de sus ajados libros, leídos ya mil veces con anterioridad y Sirius estaba simplemente sentado a su lado, disfrutando en silencio de la compañía. Eran los únicos que aún se encontraban en la sala común, renuentes a imitar a los demás y corretear por los pasillos para despedirse de todo el mundo, prometiendo escribir y arreglando asuntos de última hora como declaraciones de amor o de guerra. 

El último día en Hogwarts.

Y Sirius y Remus no podían más que pensar en que era su última noche como amantes. 

Realmente su futuro no importaba mucho después de aquello. Remus había solicitado estudiar medimagia y también se había planteado ser auror. Dumbledore ya le había dicho que dada su condición de hombre lobo sería muy difícil que lo aceptasen en alguna de esas carreras y Lupin se había limitado a hecharse a reir "¿Y veterinaro?" preguntó en tono jocoso, pues qué mejor que un animal para cuidar de otro animal. Aún esperaba la respuesta de los centros de estudio con esperanza, aunque estaba casi convencido de que la negativa sería rotunda en ambos casos. 

Sirius... bueno, Sirius aún no lo había decidido del todo pero también había pensado en ser auror. No le importaba demasiado lo que fuera a ser de su vida, especialmente ahora que sabía que Remus no estaría en ella de la misma manera. Pensó, muy seriamente por primera vez mirando el fuego de la chimenea, en confesarle lo que sentía. La última oportunidad. Después de lo que acababan de compartir no sonaría tan fuera de lugar, ¿verdad? Lo miró de reojo. No podía perderlo así, y menos por esa paliducha Hufflepuff, ¡no podía! No con lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación. 

Pero justo cuando tomó aire para decirlo de una vez y de sopetón el retrato se abrió y Peter entró con un aspecto un poco abatido.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora? – preguntó Remus viéndolo por encima del borde de su libro. Peter se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones de una plaza y suspiró ruidosamente.

- Nada – mintió horriblemente. Pero ni Sirius ni Remus indagaron nada más, Sirius porque se enfurruñó con su inoportuna entrada y Remus porque ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a sus miradas perdidas y sus patéticos suspiros y a no obtener respuesta alguna. 

- Ah, Lis te estaba buscando – dijo Peter desanimadamente señalando con un gesto vago la entrada – Quería decirte no-se-qué.

- Oh, ¿dónde está? – preguntó el licántropo dejando su libro a un lado a la vez que se levantaba, pasando desapercibida su mirada a Sirius. 

- Ahí fuera, esperándote.

Lupin salió de la sala común un poco apesadumbrado, pues hubiera preferido seguir sentado junto al animago y no sintió la oleada de furia y celos que lo persiguió en forma de mirada azulada. 

"¡Maldita Hufflepuff!" pensó Sirius con ira. Remus había ido corriendo a verla, ¿podía seguir engañándose con esto? Era evidente que él quería a esa insulsa criatura, todo lo que él hiciera y dijera entonces no podría cambiar los sentimientos del licántropo. Pensó en ir en busca de Meriel como desquite, como una especie de pequeña venganza por saberse rechazado, pero lo pensó mejor. Prefería rememorar lo ocurrido en su cuarto poco tiempo atrás que perderse en los labios de la Ravenclaw. Además, ella parecía sospechar que algo ocurría con Remus y no sería buena idea darle más ideas yendo a verla muerto de celos como estaba. 

Esa noche, en la cena, no pudo evitar fulminar con la mirada a Lisette Jenay por quitarle lo que debería ser suyo y de nadie más.

-----------------

NOTA.- Sí, Meriel Mcallister es la misma Meriel de Vacaciones de Navidad, este fic "sigue la línea" de aquél, así que supongo que ahora tendréis un poquito más claro lo de Skye, jijijiji.

Si no habéis leído Vacaciones de Navidad ignorad esta nota, ok?

Cuidáos.


	4. EXTRAÑÁNDOTE

Hola a todos!!!

Capítulo nuevo, amargo, bastante amargo, y ahora sí que me odiaréis. Pero qué puedo deciros? Deseaba hacerlo así.

Siento que el capítulo sea tan aburrido, pero deseaba dar una explicación de la situación. No sé, quizás me excedí. Y sigo pensando que a esta historia le falta algo, un no-se-qué que no encuentro...

Respuestas a los Reviews:

**Akhasa****,** me alegro de que te guste y de que no me envíes amenazas de muerte!!! Bueno, Remus tiene un complejo de inferioridad bastante grande así que antes de permitir que Sirius le rechace (como él piensa que hará) pone los medios para que no ocurra. Me alegro de que hasta el capítulo dos que haya gustado, ya veremos si al final sigue gustándote!!!

****

Maray, jajaja, para mí que no habéis leído mucho por ahí porque hay muchos fics que están geniales y éste no está entre ellos. Y espero que después de este capi te siga gustando, porque voy a llevar al límite la "degeneración", en el sentido de que la historia está mutando bastante respecto al primer capítulo y se enreda ella sola. Muchas gracias por tus alabanzas (inmerecidas)

****

Shashira, jajaja, oyes, que a ti no te gustaba esta pareja??? Pues no te pierdes ni un capítulo, no hay quien te entienda!!! Y yo no obligo a nada, eh? Y tan poco es tan buena como para que sea indispensable. Pero gracias por prestarme tu apoyo ^.^.

****

Ron's Lover, me alegro de que te haya gustado en el capítulo anterior, recuérdalo al final de éste plis!!.

**Laia****,** muajajajaja, soy diabólica!!! Por favor, nada de muñequitos de vudú con mi aspecto, eh? Y las amenazas de muerte con letras grandes para que las pueda ver bien, y si son firmadas mejor, jajaja.

**Sakuratsukamori****,** jo, pobre Peter, no lo hice a posta que fuera él, es decir, sí pero más que nada por llamar la atención un poco sobre su estado, no para que le crucifiquéis!!! Oyes, no querrás que te cuente lo que va a pasar, no? Pobre Lis!!! Por qué la odiáis todos??? Ella no tiene la culpa, pero Remus tampoco, ten en cuenta el historial amoroso de Sirius y que ellos son amigos y que eso podía afectar a su amistad porque Remus ni se le pasa por la cabeza que Sirius pueda estar enamorado de él. Así que Rem hizo lo que creyó lógico, solo que las circunstancias no eran las que él pensaba. Pero bueno, si sigues queriendo que mate a Lis...

**Akhasa****,** hola otra vez, sufrir? No era mi intención que sufrierais!!! Bueno, ya verás lo que ocurre, casi con toda seguridad el próximo sea el último capítulo. Besitos.

**Lantra****,** esto es muy raro, por qué todos odian a Lis y no a Meriel??? Sí, este fic no es precisamente la alegría de la huerta, pero esque la historia que ya conocemos de éstos no es precisamente el mundo de los osos amorosos, así que...

****

Mina-Moon, pues entonces este capítulo no lo vas a soportar y a mí tampoco, de paso!! Jajaja, pero bueno, que te han hecho ellas? Jajaja, hoy vas a dejar de amarme, pequeña, porque este capítulo puede que sea más amargo que el anterior, realmente no lo sé. No sé, les falta algo, claro que pienso lo mismo de todo lo que escribo, así que no debería extrañarme.

**Vrag****,** pues mejor que sigas esperando con fe... al próximo capítulo, jajajaja.

****

Cata-chan, alucinando? Por qué? Pero si no era nada del otro mundo!!! Bueno, espero que no te desilusione demasiado este capi!!!

****

Vanessa, erótico???? La verdad, no creo que sea erótico, yo no lo considero así, pero gracias por tu comentario, me alegro de que te esté gustando.

EXTRAÑÁNDOTE

Lily y James se habían ido a vivir juntos. Fue toda una sorpresa cuando los demás se enteraron, en una de sus típicas reuniones de los jueves en Las Tres Escobas, y brindaron a su salud una y otra vez riéndose cada vez que recordaban el ridículo intento balbuceante de un ruborizado James de declararse en su última noche en Hogwarts y cómo Lily, cansada ya de esperar, había tomado las riendas de la situación y le había pedido que fuera su novio. Si no lo hubiera hecho posiblemente a esas alturas a Prongs todavía se le trabaría la lengua al estar en su presencia. Por supuesto, las burlas duraron, cuando menos, un mes y todavía era motivo de chanzas dos años después pues el "valor Gryffindor" de James había quedado bien por los suelos. 

Habían cambiado bastante las cosas en la vida de los merodeadores. Sirius y James se entrenaban para ser aurores, al igual que Lily a quien siempre habían creído más inclinada hacia la medimagia. Peter acababa de conseguir un puesto en el Departamento de Desastres y Catástrofes Mágicas, aunque básicamente se ocupaba del papeleo y raramente tenía participación directa con la acción, lo que le frustraba enormemente. 

Y en cuanto a Remus Lupin finalmente había sido rechazado para las carreras de auror y medimago y después de mucho buscar había conseguido un puesto en Gringotts como rompedor de maldiciones. No era que le gustase su trabajo, pero allí no les importaba su condición de hombre lobo y se le daba bastante bien lo que hacía. Y además se había podido permitir comprar una casita bastante aislada, con un buen sótano especialmente reforzado para sus transformaciones mensuales.

James y Lily, después de la muerte de los padres de esta última habían decidido adquirir una bonita propiedad en el valle de Godric, una zona exclusivamente habitada por magos donde abundaban las familias numerosas. Claro, esto también fue tomado como motivo de bromas por los amigos, augurando a la pareja que tendrían un montón de hijos y se convertirían en unos amargados padres de familia sin tiempo para nada. Lo cierto era que Lily no podía quedarse en su casa, no al menos con su hermana Petunia allí pues la trataba como si fuera un monstruo y la convivencia se había hecho insoportable. James, simplemente había estado buscando una excusa para dejar a sus padres y aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para ambos. 

Cuando Sirius les preguntó cuando iría de boda, Lily sonrió malignamente y preguntó:

- No sé, ¿cuándo piensas pedírselo a Meriel?

El sonrojo de Sirius fue bastante brutal. No sólo porque Meriel y él mantuviesen todavía una relación medio formal sino porque Remus ahora estaba solo y eso hacía que su mente divagase muy, muy lejos de su novia y planes futuros con ella. 

Remus fingió bastante bien que la pregunta no lo había alterado. Sorbió pausadamente su cerveza de mantequilla como si no le importase la respuesta, aunque sus oídos estaban atentos a cada balbuceo incoherente de Sirius. Claro que aún con su sentido del oído más desarrollado de lo común gracias a su licantropía no pudo discernir nada de lo que el otro atinó a decir. 

Parecía que el animago y Meriel Mcallister iban más en serio de lo que a Lupin le hubiese gustado. Pensandolo bien, a él le hubiera agradado bastante que Sirius hubiera dicho tal y como había hecho él un par de meses atrás que su relación había terminado "de común acuerdo".

Aquello fue una soberbia mentira que Lily reconoció al instante, aunque tuvo el buen juicio de no hacer preguntas delante de los demás. La pelirroja había esperado pacientemente a que los otros merodeadores se adelantaron (Sirius también había querido quedarse a solas con Remus y aquello se convirtió casi en una lucha de voluntades de a-ver-quin-aguanta-más entre Lily y él) para acercarse y preguntarle.

- ¿Qué pasó realmente? – Remus le dio una sonrisa triste antes de admitir con un deje de decepción:

- Le dije que soy un licántropo.

- No reaccionó bien – conjeturó Lily, y el hombre lobo se había limitado a asentir.

Sin embargo decir que Lisette "no había reaccionado bien" era quedarse muy, muy corto. Había montado todo un escándalo, llorando a lágrima viva durante al menos tres días antes de decidir que lo mejor era dejarlo por la paz. Ni que decir tiene que a Remus le dolió muchísimo su rechazo. Por la manera en que ella lo miraba, absolutamente enamorada, y su constante preocupación por él y sus contínuas muestras de afecto sin límites, había supuesto que Lis seguiría a su lado. Porque Remus, aunque no pudiera en modo alguno corresponder a los sentimientos de la chica siempre la había querido a su manera y ahora echaba terriblemente de menos su compañía. Puede que lo que aún sentía por ella no fuera más que un sentimiento de dependencia muy egoísta, pero estar con Lis equivalía a ser aceptado por alguien, a ser amado también. Equivalía a tener una vida normal con un escalón cada mes. 

Pero Lisette no había podido congraciar sus creencias de toda la vida con su amor por él. Remus se decía que ella no tenía la culpa, que era su educación la que la había hecho decidir, alejándose lo más posible de una criatura oscura que le habían enseñado a odiar. Pero eso no hacía que doliera menos. No hacía que se sintiese menos solo. 

Y las contínuas visitas de Sirius y las invitaciones para comer juntos o salir un rato no hacían más que dañarlo porque volvía a recordar todo lo que sentía por él, lo que nunca había dejado de sentir, y darse cuenta de que nunca serían más que amigos. Eso era él para Sirius, solo un amigo deprimido al que animar porque su novia había hecho las maletas y se había marchado del país.

Sospechaba que la relación del animago con Meriel no era todo lo buena que debería ser. Las pocas veces que habían salido los tres juntos (curiosamente, cuando aún estaba con Lis nunca habían quedado los cuatro) se había percibido una especie de tensión en el ambiente. A Meriel no parecía caerle bien y a él le molestaba mucho su presencia, el que estuviera pendiente de Sirius todo el rato y el que pareciera no desear dejarlos a solas. Sirius se mostraba fastidiado pero tolerante con ella y le prestaba más atención a Remus que a su novia, lo que invariablemente molestaba a Meriel y con razón y hacía que el licántropo se conjurase falsas ilusiones.

Suponía que Sirius se había hartado ya de la chica y no sabía cómo decírselo. El que saliera más con Remus que con ella debía ser una señal, ¿no? Se refugiaba a su manera en su amigo necesitado para evitar estar con una novia un poco estricta. Además, por lo que Remus podía sospechar, allí había algo raro. Meriel había sido muy amiga en Hogwarts de Severus Snape, Slytherin a quien Sirius no podía ni oír nombrar y al parecer ella no habia roto el contacto con su amigo después del colegio pese a la insistencia del animago. 

Claro que si Meriel le hubiera pedido a Sirius que dejase de verse con él, ¿éste habría aceptado por complacer a su novia? El licántropo sospechaba que no. Así que Meriel tenía todo el derecho a seguir carteándose con un tipo tan desagradable como Snape si lo deseaba. El problema estaba en que Sirius parecía sospechar firmemente que el Slytherin era un mortífago y él, futuro auror, no podía consentir que su novia tuviese contacto con uno. 

A Sirius se le notaba al instante cuándo habían tocado el tema el día anterior. Siempre aparecía ojeroso y deprimido, según él por haber tenido que dormir en el sofá. Remus nunca preguntaba la causa de ese cambio de lecho pero intuía que se debía a las rabietas de Meriel con el asunto de Snape. Al parecer para ella era una persona muy importante, mortífago o no, y Sirius no comprendía aquello, o no quería comprenderlo.

Por eso a Remus le hubiera extrañado mucho que su amigo tuviera intenciones de formalizar definitivamente su relación con su novia. Vivían juntos desde hacía poco más de tres meses y no parecía ser una convivencia pacífica. Meriel era demasiado "combativa" (según Sirius, por supuesto) para adaptarse fácilmente a ella. Claro que Remus sabía que su amigo estaba lleno de extentricidades difíciles de aceptar por cualquiera, por algo había convivido con él durante siete años en Hogwarts, así que no le tomaba muy en serio cuando Sirius insistía en contarle que ahora compartía casa con una arpía.

- Vamos, Padfoot – decía lleno de comprensión cuando escuchaba sus problemas – Es sólo que no te gusta que te lleven la contraria. Nunca te ha gustado. 

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – se ofendía él – ¡Es que no para de desorganizarmelo todo! Ha cambiado un montón de cosas de la casa, y todas para peor.

- Bueno, a mí me gusta la nueva tapicería del sillón – objetaba Moony

- Me gustaba más la otra – se enfurruñaba su amigo. El licántropo ponía los ojos en blanco, contaba hasta diez y contestaba que la piel de leopardo combinada con el terciopelo rojo ya no estaba de moda, a menos claro que tu casa fuera un prostíbulo.

- Esto es horrible, Moony – lloriqueaba Sirius entonces - ¡Es tan... femenina!

- Sirius, es una chica – decía él perplejo – No es nada raro que sea femenina. Si no te gusta búscate un chico.

Y Sirius callaba sin saber qué decir. Para luego mascullar por lo bajo que ya no se sentía a gusto en su propia casa. Que prefería la de Remus. Y éste sospechaba inmediatamente dos cosas: la primera, que no tenía el valor suficiente de enfrentarse a Meriel para llegar a un acuerdo con ella en lo referente a los cambios, o la segunda, que realmente no le importaban un carajo y lo que quería era estar con él, bucando una excusa para anidar en su casa durante un par de días.

Y Moony (que no sabía cuál de las dos opciones era más acertada, auqnue tenía sus absurdas esperanzas puestas en la segunda) consentía que se quedara, para su tortura personal, pues esa noche no paraba de tener sueños subiditos de tono con el ser que dormitaba en el cuarto de invitados. Y cuando no soñaba con él, miraba el techo aguzando el oído para oír un ronquido o siquiera su respiración familiar, tal como había hecho en Hogwarts en sus noches de insomnio. O intentando deducir si estaba despierto para tener la pobre excusa para una charla íntima a media noche que ¿quién sabe? puede que acabase como una de esas noches de séptimo año.

Pero nunca oía nada. Y Sirius nunca se levantaba de su cama en busca del cuarto de baño, o de un vaso de agua, ¡o de algo demonios! Y él se sentía demasiado estúpido buscando un motivo para acercarse a la zona de su cuarto, donde no había nada que realmente pudiese buscar o fingir que buscaba. No quería que Sirius pensara que él era un degenerado. Su amigo había decidido terminar su relación y tampoco se sentiría demasiado bien si Remus fuera a buscarlo ahora que se había quedado solo. 

Sería bonito si pudiera acercarse simplemente y decirle "acostémonos juntos". Pero Sirius tenía novia, y aunque protestase mucho de ella no la alejaba de su vida. Y aquellas escapadas para entregarse el uno al otro habían estado bien en el colegio, cuando eran jovencitos e inmaduros, pero ahora las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles y algo como eso a la larga afectaría a su amistad.

Y su amigo nunca había hecho o dicho nada que indicase que querría volver a compartir su lecho con él.

James Potter, a quien la vida podría decirse que le sonreía, estaba preocupado. No por él o por Lily, su relación o sus estudios de aurores, ni por el empapelado de las paredes de su nuva casa o la elección de las alfombras del salón, sino por dos de sus mejores amigos. Porque seguían siendo un par de estúpidos que necesitban más que un "empujoncito" una buena paliza por comportarse de esa manera.

Remus evitaba a Sirius todo lo que podía, lo que era completamente absurdo, puesto que el animago hacía todo lo posible por pasar más tiempo con él. James, que era el mejor amigo y confidente del moreno sabía que Sirius sólo buscaba un signo de aceptamiento por parte del licántropo para darle la patada a Meriel y sacarla de su vida. 

James no era tan ingenuo para pensar que la chica era tan mala compañía como Sirius predicaba. Sabía que ella tenía su genio y reprendía a su novio por sus conductas infantiles, pero Sirius bajaba la cabeza fingiendo arrepentimiento como un buen niño y Meriel se soltaba a carcajadas con sus alocadas ideas. Tenían choques explosivos y discursiones tontas, pero también estaban las reconciliaciones entusiastas y las muestras de cariño mutuas. Y todo entre ellos era perfecto cuando Sirius lograba sacar a Remus de su mente. 

Meriel parecía intuir cuando su novio pensaba en su amigo y no podía evitar encelarse, porque se notaba demasiado que estaba enamorado de él. Las discursiones que terminaban con Sirius durmiendo en el sillón del salón no eran a causa de Snape y sus cartas, como el animago explicaba, sino por Remus y su inocente presencia. O un comentario hecho sobre él. O una invitación a cenar en su casa. O su nombre susurrado en los oídos de Meriel en un íntimo momento de pasión.

Y Meriel, quien se había hecho muy amiga de Lily y le contaba todos sus problemas, estallaba en lágrimas amargas y le odiaba. Porque por culpa del licántropo Sirius no era suyo del todo. Siempre regresaba a él. Al discutir con su novio le daba a éste la excusa perfecta para alejarse de la casa y volver con Remus, refugiándose en El Cubil (nombre dado a la casa del licántropo y que éste odiaba con fervor, pero que no podía cambiar porque con éste nombre era reconocida su propiedad dentro de la red flú, gracias a sus graciosos amigos) por días enteros haciendo estallar a la chica en rabia imaginando lo que podría suceder.

James sabía que nunca sucedía nada. No porque Sirius le contase, él nunca le había hablado de su relación con Remus suponiendo ingenuamente que nadie estaba enterado de nada. Lo cierto era que todos lo sabían; James, que lo había presenciado, Peter que había estado con él cuando lo había hecho, Lily que lo había estado viendo venir desde hacía demasiado tiempo, Meriel que lo notaba latente, aún vivo y Lisette... la buena de Lisette, que había preferido ignorarlo porque estaba tan enamorada de Remus que no hubiera podido soportarlo. Y sin embargo lo había dejado, según Lily le comentó.

Fue toda una sorpresa enterarse. James nunca hubiera dicho que Lis abandonaría a Remus por nada. Siempre pensó que le apoyaría en todo y que la licantropía no sería obstáculo para su relación. Pero tampoco podía decirse que lo lamentara, no después de ver la cara de alegría mal disimulada de Sirius cuando Remus les dio la noticia. Y sin embargo Sirius aún no había dado un paso para acercarse a él de una manera que no pudiera ser considerada amistosa. ¿Qué temía? ¿Un rechazo? ¡Pero si se veía en la distancia que Remus estaba enamorado de él! ¿Era por Meriel? James estaba seguro de que no, por muy bien que Sirius estubiese con ella, siempre estaría mejor con Remus y no dudaría ni un segundo en cambiar de pareja. Sin embargo, por lo que había notado (y lo que le había comentado Lily desde su perspectiva femenina) Remus ponía barreras en esa relación. En realidad, podría decirse que ponía barreras en cualquier relación. Puede que el rechazo de Lis por su licantropía hubiera dañado demasiado su autoestima para darse cuenta de que alguien se preocupaba por él de una manera más que amistosa o maternal. 

James estaba cansado de esta situación de aparente indecisión por parte de ambos y muchas veces había tratado de hacer algo por ellos, pero sus indirectas caían en saco roto y Remus se estaba preocupando un poco por sus contínuas disculpas (absurdas todas ellas) por no acompañarle cuando era luna llena. Sirius, Peter y él se turnaban para estar con él cuando sufría sus transformaciones. Sus vidas de habían vuelto demasiado complicadas como para que pudieran estar de nuevo todos juntos en alguna de ellas y James pensaba que dejando solos a los dos "tortolitos" en esas ocasiones quizás pudieran sacar algo en claro. Después de todo, su relación había comenzado a causa de la luna, ¿no? 

No había problema por parte de Peter de que se presentase a su turno de estar con Remus, desde hacía bastante tiempo se escaqueaba con excusas bastante peores que las de James, y éste se hubiera preocupado seriamente por su actitud si no pensase que su amigo intentaba hacer lo mismo que él: que los turnos siempre recayesen en Sirius, que nunca ponía ninguna pega en quedarse con Remus. 

Ese día en las tres escobas Peter fue el primero en marcharse, como de costumbre. Se le veía tan deprimido últimamente, puede que a causa de su trabajo, en el que se veía infravalorado, que no parecía deseas estar mucho con gente. Si alguno de ellos se hubiera parado a pensarlo se habría dado cuenta de que no era por su empleo por lo que se encontraba así. Si alguno de ellos se hubiera preocupado en regresar sus pensamientos a Hogwarts habría encontrado muy curioso que Peter se hubiera empezado a comportar así cuando James habló por primera vez de Lily como "su verdadero amor". O cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja miraba a James más de la cuenta. Pero todos tenían sus propios problemas y Peter llevaba tanto tiempo cerrándose a ellos, hablando solo superficiamente de él mismo, que nadie se percató de que parecía más alejado del grupo. 

Seguramente si alguno de ellos le hubiera demostrado una cierta preocupación, o se hubiera acercado a él para preguntarle cómo se encontraba, muchas cosas se hubieran evitado. Pero la relaciones dentro del grupo estaban bastante definidas: Lily y James eran pareja, James era el mejor amigo de Sirius, Lily la mejor amiga de Remus, y el animago y el licántropo tenían una especie de "amistad especial" de la que los demás estaban tan excluídos como de la relación de Lily y James. Peter no tenía una amistad profunda con ninguno de ellos. 

Oh, sí, habían sido todos muy amigos en el colegio, pero él no se quedaba a dormir en casa de ninguno, ni tampoco salía a cenar, ni se perdía en una buena borrachera. No tenía a ninguno por confidente y él no era confidente de ninguno. Peter se sentía solo dentro del grupo, como si en una reunión de parejas él hubiera acudido sin acompañante. Y así había ocurrido en su último año de Hogwarts, por lo que, quizás inconscientemente, había buscado otras compañías con las que trabar amistad. Pero aún es pronto para centrarse en Peter, así que dejaremos que huya de sus amigos, dejándolos sentados alrededor de su mesa habitual de Las Tres Escobas, charlando animadamente entre ellos sin que el ambiente hubiera decaído por la marcha de un miembro del grupo.

Remus, aún turbado por la respuesta o no-respuesta de Sirius sobre la pregunta de su boda con Meriel, procuraba ocultarlo lo mejor posible debajo de la cháchara sobre su trabajo, contándoles divertidas situaciones que le habían ocurrido con objetos diversos que se guardaban en Gringotts y que él debía comprobar si estaban desencantados antes de permitir su entrada en alguna cámara. 

Sirius lo observaba hablar con los ojos brillantes, fijándose quizás más de lo debido en la expresividad de sus manos, esas manos que tantas veces le habían acariciado o le habían dado tironcitos juguetones a su pelo. Esas manos tan hábiles que echaba tanto de menos. Se preguntaba si esa noche tendría el valor de hacer algo. Porque esa noche tenía intenciones de pasarla en casa de Remus. Convenientemente se había vuelto a pelear con Meriel. Sus disputas casi siempre ocurrían en vísperas de sus reuniones en Las Tres Escobas, aunque también sucedían después, principalmente a causa de la abundancia de comentarios por parte de Sirius del tipo: "Remus dijo...", "Remus hizo...", e incluso "Remus llevaba puesto...". Pensándolo bien, era lógico que Meriel considerase esas reuniones como una prueba a su resistencia.

Así que se habían vuelto a pelear. Y Sirius, cada vez que eso ocurría, arguyía que era más cómodo dormir en el cuarto de invitados de Remus que en el sillón del salón, lo que no dejaba de ser una absoluta mentira porque nunca, ni una sola vez, había podido conciliar el sueño en casa de su amigo. Siempre se quedaba despierto pensando en si debería bajar a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua haciendo mucho, mucho ruido y llevando sólo unos finísimos boxer. Pero claro, ¿qué pensaría Remus de él si hacía algo así? Sería un poco incómodo ver la mirada de su amigo cuando le descubriese. ¿Y si Remus no quería nada con él a pesar de que ahora estaba solito? ¿Y si se largaba a carcajadas al ver el patético intento de seducción por su parte?

Pero para esa noche tenía un buen plan. Bueno, quizás no fuera tan bueno ya que se limitaba a emborrachar tanto a Remus que ni se enterase de lo que ocurría cuando lo hiciese suyo de nuevo. Para cuando se le pasase el efecto del alcohol ambos estarían tan abatidos por la resaca que no tendrían fuerzas para sentirse incómodos por la situación y podrían reanudar su relación con naturalidad. Se despediría cordialmente de Meriel y se mudaría definitivamente con Remus a su casita, donde vivirían felices por siempre. Tal vez no era un buen plan. Tal vez era un plan demasiado absurdo para considerarlo siquiera, pero Sirius tenía que hacer algo o se volvería loco. Llevaba dos meses intentando que Moony recordase lo que había habido entre ellos en Hogwarts y se decidiese a darle alguna señal, pero él no se daba por aludido. Así que, cuando Lily terminó de explicar con todo lujo de detalles la reacción de Petunia cuando le dijo que se mudaba (adivinen cuál fue) se volvió hacia su amigo y le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora:

- Remus, ¿podría quedarme en El Cubil esta noche? Meriel me ha vuelto a destinar al sillón.

A pesar de que recurrió a su carita de perro maltratado Remus frunció el ceño. Sirius quiso pensar que fue por decir "El Cubil" en lugar de "tu casa", pero en realidad era porque el licántropo se sentía especialmente sensible y sabía que lo pasaría muy mal teniendo a Sirius a un metro. Aún así, y como era débil ante ese rostro de súplica, accedió un poco entre dientes, fijándose después en las sonrisitas mal disimuladas de Lily y James.

Después de pagar la cuenta salieron todos a la calle para despedirse unos de otros, recordarse mutuamente (innecesariamente) la próxima reunión en el mismo sitio y prometiendo una cena en la nueva casa de James y Lily cuando terminasen de instalarse. Remus y Sirius se despidieron apresuradamente y se dieron a la fuga antes de que los otros les pidiesen ayuda con la mudanza.

Se aparecieron en el patio trasero de El Cubil y en un incómodo silencio entraron en la casa. Ambos pensaron que sería una noche muy, muy larga. Y cuánta razón tenían.

Después de una escueta cena (Remus no era precisamente un maestro en la cocina y Sirius tenía fama de pirómano involuntario) se sentaron en la sala, uno al lado del otro, con sus vasos de wisky en la mano. Ambos estaban nerviosos por la próximidad del otro, y sin embargo ninguno se sentó en cualquiera de los otros sillones que había en la habitación. Era agradable estar allí sentados, mirando el fuego de la chimenea y con las entrañas calentándose tanto por la bebida como por los deseos reprimidos. 

El lugar, tenía razón Sirius, era muy acogedor, sobre todo en invierno. Remus lo había encontrado por un golpe de suerte y se lo había comprado a un muggle en apuros por un módico precio que se pudo permitir pagar. Se había enamorado del lugar nada más verlo. Había sido una de esas cabañas de caza situadas cerca del bosque, de robusta madera, sin civilización a la vista y sin ninguna de las comodidades muggles de costumbre como luz eléctrica o teléfono. Tenía estufas de leña en todas las habitaciones, dos chimeneas y mucho más espacio del que una sola persona pudiera utilizar. Era una casa perfecta para una familia un poco huraña. Y a Remus le entristecía pensar que vivía solo en ella.

La conversación, un poco peligrosa desde su inicio, había comenzado en el "castigo" de Meriel. Remus se cuestionó en voz alta qué demonios haría Sirius para hacer enfadar siempre a su novia, a lo que el animago respondió que era una histérica que se molestaba por cualquier cosa. Remus, estúpidamente, dijo que no lo creía cierto, puesto que había convivido con él en Hogwarts y sabía que era muy difícil de aguantar. Y Sirius, aparentando total inocencia pero con una gran carcajada maligna interna, recogió el tema Hogwarts y se introdujo un poco en él, pasando por momentos memorables de su estadía y murmurando con añoranza:

- Cómo hecho de menos aquellos tiempos.

- Yo también – dijo Remus, melancólico, terminándose de un trago su tercer wisky, perdiéndose la mirada que le echó Sirius. 

- Todo era más fácil entonces.

- Sí.

- También os echo de menos a vosotros – dejó caer el animago, inclinándose un poco sobre su aturdido amigo.

- Y yo a vosotros – dijo Remus sonriendo con amargura – Extraño a James y su pereza por las mañanas, a Peter y sus manías, a ti y tus... – miró a Sirius, que estaba peligrosamente cerca, y no pudo evitar fijarse en sus labios - ... tus besos – susurró, recordando todo lo que había sentido contra esos labios. Fijó sus ojos en los de Sirius y pensó "¿por qué no? Siempre pude decir que estaba borracho" y se inclinó hacia él, con intenciones tan evidentes que a Sirius se le desvocó el corazón y empezaron a sudarle las manos.

Pero antes de que sus labios pudieran llegar a tocarse unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que el licántropo volviese a la realidad con un parpadeo y un reproche por haberse dejado dominar así por sus sentimientos. Evidentemente, no tomó en cuenta ni la mirada de fastidio de su amigo por la interrupción ni tampoco su postura, inclinado sobre él para tener mejor acceso a sus labios. Sirius se separó lentamente, con dolor, pensando en la magnífica oportunidad perdida y sirviéndose con rabia otro trago mientras el objeto de su deseo caminaba algo confundido hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla se quedó clavado en el suelo.

- Hola Remus – susurró Lisette con voz trémula, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Sin esperar su respuesta, avanzó un paso, dejando caer al suelo su bolsa de viaje y se abrazó a Remus con todas sus fuerzas – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – sollozó contra su pecho – Siento haberme marchado así, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento. Pero he vuelto, amor, te quiero. He vuelto para quedarme contigo y nunca volveré a marcharme.

Remus, saliendo de su estupor inicial, no pudo menos que abrazar a la temblorosa chica contra su pecho, sintiendo que un peso se le quitaba de encima al saber que aún siendo un licántropo alguien podía amarlo. Que ella podía amarlo. Sonrió con alegría y se inclinó para besarla con gratitud.

Y Sirius, viendo su gesto no pudo evitar dejar escapar un amargo juramento.

----------------

Esto... hola... que os ha parecido? Podéis reprimir vuestros instintos homicidas? Al menos hasta el proximo capítulo? Aviso, puede que el próximo sea el último.

Ah, ya que estamos, aviso sobre Vacaciones de Navidad (para los que sigan este fic), he tenido algunos problemillas con el próximo capítulo, se me resiste el jodío pero intentaré terminarlo lo más pronto posible!!!

Y sin más me despido por hoy.

Cuidáos.


	5. EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

Hola a todo el mundo!!!

Siento mucho el retraso y todo eso. Siento también que este capítulo ni sea el útlimo si sea largo si tampoco bueno. Si no es bueno es porque no doy para más, sorry. Si es corto es porque se me hacía muy pesado ponerlo todo en uno y además el trozo que va inmediatamente después tiene un cambio de ritmo que no cuadra para nada (pero como me gustó como lo dejé, pues ala). Y no es el último porque aún no se ha terminado la historia!!!! Bueno, no os quejéis, ya sabéis lo lenta y pesada que soy para contar las cosas, ya sabías en lo que os metíais, así que no me vengáis con lloros, eh?

Ale, reviews

**Jenny Anderson****,** divertida? Pero si es un dramón!!! Pues qué quieres que te diga, a mí también me llegan a crispar, pero es que me parecíó bastante (no diré lógico porque no lo es) adecuado hacerlo así. Espero que no me mates mucho por este capítulo. 

**Laia****,** mmm, pues no se yo si al final terminarán juntos... no sé no sé, lo veo crudo, eh? (por si no te has dado cuenta te estoy tomando el pelo ^.^)

****

Ron's Lover, sexoadictos todos!!! En realidad solo queráis que se vuelvan a meter en la cama, eh? Lo entiendo, lo entiendo, a mí también me pasa.

****

**Vrag****,** a que soy lista? Bueno, porqué crees que os lo pedí? Yo siempre me cubro las espaldas, muajajaja (por algo soy de Sly) Esque creo que me estoy encariñando con Peter... no me entiendo ni yo. Bueno, retén tus instintos un poquito más, sí?

**Akhasa****,** jejeje, por eso me permito ser mala y cruel y una reconocida bastarda!!! Pues reprímelos un poquito más, solo un poquitito, ok? Errrr, lo dudo bastante, mujajajaja. Bueno, mientras solo los pienses...

**Sakuratsukamori****,** sí, lo sé, me encanta que me digáis lo mala que soy!!! Ten cuidado con lo que deseas... Pues lo siento pero no va a ser el último capítulo, aún queda uno más (recordad que lo he ido avisando desde el capi 2!!!)

****

Txiri, bueno, yo la sigo, pero me temo que te me vas a enfadar igual, jajajaja.

****

Cata-chan, pues no te quedas con las ganas, no. Espero que este no te desilusione (que apuesto a que sí lo hará)

**Shashira****,** jajaja, bueno dicen que de ilusión también se vive... Bueno, bueno, pues contrólate un poco, Vacaciones intentaré tenerlo lo más pronto posible (pero no me gusta nada lo que me está saliendo) y Fred... mejor no hablemos de Fred, ¿sí?. Bueno, yo traté de "inspirarme" un bote de pegamento pero no volveré a hacerlo, los duendecillos púrpura daban bastante miedo...

****

Snuvelly, me alegro de que te gustase!!!

****

Laia, de nuevo. Bufff, por millones de cosas, largo de contar, otro dia os relato mi vida en verso, ok?

EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, Sirius recordaría ese día como el principio del fin de todo cuanto conocía. Allí estan todos, la Orden del Fénix al completo, despidiendo a otro de sus miembros. McKinnon y su familia habían sido asesinados por mortífagos, como ya iba siendo costumbre entre sus filas, atacados en su propia casa por sorpresa. Sirius los recordaba la última vez que los vió, felices y risueños en la boda de James y Lily. Y allí estaban ahora, poco más de dos meses después, con sus cuerpos destrozados por la brutalidad con que los habían tratado. 

Lily y James (conocidos oficialmente como "los Potter" desde su ingreso en la Orden, recién salidos de la academia de aurores, a pesar de que aún no era oficial) se tomaban todo aquello con mucho coraje. Su rabia se duplicaba y se aplicaban más en la lucha contra Voldemort, como si derrotando a los mortífagos pudieran hacer que el tiempo volviese atrás y todo fuera como antes. Se arriesgaban cada vez más, los dos juntos como el equipo perfecto, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, ¿pero cuántas veces habían sobrevivido ya? Sirius había perdido la cuenta. O tal vez prefería no contar. Y allí estaban, tomados de las manos, los ojos verdes de Lily brillantes de lágrimas que no derramaría por tozudez, mirando los ataúdes como si les hicieran una promesa silenciosa.

Y Sirius tenía miedo por ellos, por su cordura ya que habían muerto ya demasiados de sus compañeros, y también por sus vidas, que exponían sin temor.

Apretó la mano de Meriel esperando encontrar el valor de resistir a todo aquello. La chica comprendió su gesto y acarició el revés de sus dedos con su mano libre, intentando confortarlo. Algo que sin duda sería imposible, pues Remus tembién andaba metido en la Orden y al animago se le encogía el corazón al mirarle. 

El licántropo protegía a Lisette rodeándola con su brazo, dejando que la pálida muchacha se apoyase en su pecho mientras sollozaba con suavidad. Remus con los ojos secos, demasiado perturbado para poder pronunciar siquiera palabras de consuelo. Él y Lisette pronto cumplirían un año de casados y en Lis se podía apreciar ya la señal de la enfermedad que acabaría lentamente con ella. Sirius estaba seguro de que Remus lo supo siempre. No hizo falta que los médicos le dijesen lo que sucedía con su esposa. Sus sentidos de hombre lobo le habían avisado hacía mucho y también que nada de lo que hiciese lograría salvarla. Y aún así, con todo, invirtió todo su dinero en buscarle una cura, logrando conservar "El Cubil" sólo por insistencia de ella, que no deseaba alejarse de ese lugar.

Y Peter. El bueno de Peter. Ingresó en la Orden siguiéndolos a todos. Dumbledore le había aceptado a pesar de no tener preparación como auror, como Lupin. La diferencia era que Peter no era bueno con sus hechizos y él lo sabía tan bien como los demás. Sirius estubo seguro, al mirarlo ese día a los ojos, de que se daba cuenta de que no duraría demasiado entre ellos. Que tal vez sería el próximo en caer. Aurores cualificados, expertos y poderosos morían cada día como cucarachas aplastadas por zapatos demasiado grandes y Peter parecía acorralado, sin suficiente poder para defenderse y con Voldemort ganando terreno con rapidez. 

Por supuesto en esos momentos a Sirius no se le ocurrió que ese miedo empujaría definitivamente a Peter a traicionarlos a todos. Por supuesto, Sirius no sabía nada del odio de su pequeño amigo contra el grupo perfecto que formaban sin él, no sabía de su odio a Lily, por no haberlo amado, ni de su odio a James (su héroe de los años de escuela) por haberle arrebatado lo que quería. De su inquinia hacia Lupin, por haber logrado ser mejor sin haberse preparado para ello, ni tampoco de su rencor por él, que llamaba la atención allí donde él pasaba desapercibido. Peter se despreciaba a sí mismo por ser débil y saberlo. Y algo debíó transtornarle ese día, en el que su cabecita formó la idea de que alguien podía darle todo lo que deseaba, todo el poder que ansiaba para que todos dejasen de pensar lo débil que era, para que Lily fuera suya y le amase y adorase como hacía con James. Para que nadie intentase dañarlo nunca.

Sin embargo, todo le salió mal, ¿verdad?. El trato con Voldemort tuvo sus buenos fallos, el más grave de ellos el no cumplir la promesa que Peter pudo arrancarle al Señor Tenebroso a cambio de su secreto; dejar a Lily ilesa. Por cupla de romper esa promesa, o más bien gracias a ella, Voldemort fue derrotado. 

Qué ironía. Peter se quedó sin el amor de su vida, sin los poderes prometidos y sin ninguno de sus amigos. Pasó doce años convertido en un mísero animal cumpliéndose así sus más grandes temores; quedarse solo y vivir ignorado, porque ¿qué atención se le presta a una rata?

Lily intentaba en vano consolar a Alice Longbottom mientras James hablaba con su marido, Frank, algo alejados de ellas.

- ¡Pero es que es horrible, Lily! – lloriqueaba Alice desesperadamente sobre su pañuelo – ¡Nos atacan en nuestras propias casas! Nos están eliminando uno a uno.

- James piensa que hay un espía entre nosotros – dijo la pelirroja, mirando a la lejanía como perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Y lo cierto era que lo estaba, pues ¿quién de la Orden del Fénix podría ser un traidor? Paseó su mirada por los miembros de la Orden que habían acudido al entierro. Ninguno de ellos parecía ser capaz de algo así. ¡Vender a sus amigos! Lily hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego por Sirius, Remus y Peter. También confiaba en Lisette, demasiado enamorada de su esposo para ser capaz de traicionarle de esa manera. Y miró a Meriel. Meriel Mcallister, que tenía amistad con un supuesto mortífago, que estaba encelada de Remus desde que lo conocía y que odiaba eventualmente a Sirius por prestarle a su amigo más atención que a ella. 

Lily conocía muy bien a Meriel. Y también conocía a Severus Snape, el supuesto mortífago. Sabía que había algo fuerte entre ellos y era consciente de que de no haber sido por Snape, que puso impedimentos, estarían juntos y Sirius no sería nadie para ellos. Pero la realidad era distinta, y Meriel, por muy enamorada que hubiera estado en otro tiempo del Slytherin (y Lily sospechaba que aún seguía estándolo) ahora se dedicaba a Sirius y no era persona de regalar sus lealtades. 

No. Era imposible que ninguno de ellos fuese un traidor. ¡Era totalmente irracional!

- Un espía – bufó Alice, como si la palabra le asqueara, y de hecho así era –. No puedo pensar en nadie que fuera capaz de entregar a los McKinnon – sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo -. Ni siquiera dejaron en paz a los niños – dijo con voz rota.

Lily se mordío el labio, intentando contener sus propias lágrimas, pues había visto lo que habían hecho los mortífagos con toda la familia.

- Estoy aterrorizada, Lily – continuó Alice, intentando serenarse -. Justo ayer descubrí que estoy embarazada.

Lily la miró asombrada y, justo cuando fue a darle la enhorabuena, palideció. Alice la miró con comprensión.

- Sí, lo sé. Es una locura – dijo más para sí misma -. Estamos metidos en la Orden, somos el blanco de todos los mortífagos, ¡y se me ocurre quedarme embarazada! ¿Y si nos ocurre algo? ¿Qué será de mi bebé? ¿Y si le hacen algo también a él? 

Lily la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

- No os ocurrirá nada – dijo con voz ahogada, luchando aún por retener las lágrimas – Además, un hijo es motivo de alegría, ¿no crees? Es un poquito de esperanza para todos.

A pesar de sus palabras. Lily tomó nota mental de discutirlo con James, pues no habían estado tomando precauciones, precisamente.

Por supuesto, el asunto de las precauciones se fue por el desagüe rápidamente, en cuanto lo hablaron con un poco de profundidad y decidieron que valía la pena arriesgarse. Apenas unos meses después todo parecía haber mejorado. Lily y James anunciaron que iban a tener un hijo, Peter parecía concentrarse en su trabajo, Remus tenía un viso de esperanza porque su esposa parecía estar venciendo su enfermedad y Sirius vivía tranquilo con Meriel disfrutando simplemente de ver a Lupin sonreir por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Voldemort había estado bastante quietecito en ese tiempo y eso contribuía a levantar los ánimos. La noticia del embarazo de Lily cogió a todos por sorpresa y se alegraron todos juntos, un día en Las Tres Escobas, comiendo y bebiendo hasta reventar en favor de la celebración de uno de los pocos acontecimientos alegres de sus vidas. 

Sin embargo, cuando se pasó la resaca, tanto Sirius como Remus se preocuparon intensamente. Sirius se presentó un par de días después en "El Cubil" (al que prácticamente no acudía desde que Lis había vuelto de Francia para quedarse con Remus) volcando en su amigo sus angustias.

Lily y James ("Los Potter") vivían cada día arriesgando su vida. ¿Cómo les afectaría tener un hijo ahora? ¿Cómo podrían ponerse a cambiar pañales en medio de una guerra? Sirius temía que sus amigos se hiciesen descuidados por tener una persona más en la que ocuparse. Pero Remus le tranquilizó, a pesar de sus propias dudas. Dumbledore no parecía considerar un problema que James y Lily fuesen a tener un hijo. Los Longbottom estaban en la misma situación y no por ello se habían hecho descuidados, es más, Dumbledore procuraba ponerlos a buen recaudo para que no sufrieran daños.

- Se volverán más cautos, ya lo verás – animó Remus con una sombra de tristeza. 

A Sirius nunca le había preocupado demasiado el tema de los hijos. Nunca había pensado detenidamete si desearía tenerlos ni tampoco en cómo sería una segunda generación de Merodeadores, pero en el momento en el que supo que Lily estaba embarazada algo dentro de él, como una lucecita, se encendió. ¿Sería el instinto "reproductor" o el "reloj biológico"? No lo sabía, pero de repente se vió cambiando pañales y todas esas cosas y no pudo evitar sentir envidia por James. Al decirlo en voz alta, pudo ver cómo Remus cambiaba el gesto.

- No sabes cuánto le envidio – murmuró. Sirius lo miró con incomprensión -. A los licántropos no nos está permitido tener descendencia. La licantropía es hereditaria – aclaró Lupin -. Y aunque no fuera así, Lis tampoco está en condiciones de hacerlo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, pues Sirius no sabía qué decir, él sí podía tener hijos y seguramente los tendría, pero cambiaría todas las posibilidades del mundo por estar una vez más con Remus, por abrazarle de nuevo y susurrarle al oído todo aquello que sentía por él y aún no podía olvidar. Ya se había resignado a pensar que no podría volver a sentir algo así por nadie, ni siquiera por Meriel, a la que tanto amaba. Y después de todo, Remus había elegido y aunque él se esforzase para llevar junto a su amigo la enfermedad de Lisette Lupin lo rechazaba (amablemente, como siempre hacía todo) y se alejaba cada vez un poco más, cada vez un trecho más perdido en su propio mundo y su propio dolor. 

Y cómo dolía eso.

Remus había tenido razón. Los Potter se volvieron más cuidadosos con la espera del nuevo miembro de la familia y luego casi paranóicos cuando éste finalmente llegó. El pequeño desconocido nació un 31 de Julio a las 6 de la mañana (sacando a todos de la cama), pesó 3 kilos y medio y midió 39 cm. Lo llamaron Harry James Potter, y armó un berrinche cuando Sirius se asomó sobre su cuna para verlo con un enorme peluche de un perro negro.

Ese fue el último acontecimiento feliz que les ocurrió a los amigos durante un buen tiempo, pues no mucho después, cuando Harry apenas cumplía 3 meses de vida, Lisette Lupin dejó viudo a su esposo. Remus, con el ánimo destrozado por la larga enfermedad, odiando al mundo y arruinado económica y moralmente se apartó de todos y se refugio en "El Cubil" para llorar sus penas acompañándolas de alcohol. No dejó que nadie se acercase a él, como un animal herido, rechazando incluso a Sirius, cosa que dolió al animago profundamente y lo volvió más irritable de lo conveniente. Tanto, que Meriel amenazó con dejarle varias veces y Sirius tomó la drástica decisión de intentar recuperar el rumbo de su vida. Cogió a su chica, hizo las maletas y se largó un mes a recorrer escocia. 

Cuando volvió las cosas habían mejorado bastante entre ellos, pero en cuando tuvo la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo a Remus todo volvió al principio. El licántropo tenía un comportamiento de lo más extraño a pesar de decirse que ya estaba más recuperado. Dejó la Orden para zambullirse en la búsqueda activa de un trabajo en el que no importase su condición de hombre lobo, aunque a Sirius le constaba que buscó durante un mes y después se dedicó a la búsqueda de bares. El animago empezó a seguirle, llevándole a casa cuando perdía el conocimiento, cubríendole las espaldas cuando se metía con tipos mucho más grandes que él y cuidándole desde las sombras porque éste no quería ni verlo. Lily intentó hablar con él varias veces, pero Remus estaba tan dentro de su pozo de dolor que no era capaz de buscar una salida. Tampoco era que quisiera hacerlo.

Sirius descuidó mucho, demasiado a decir verdad, a Meriel a favor de atender a su amigo en la distancia. Llegó al punto de hacer rondas nocturnas en las afueras de "El Cubil" para asegurarse de que llegaba sano y salvo a casa. Ni qué decir tiene que esas desapariciones en las que nadie parecía saber dónde se encontaba (Lily y James lo sabían pero ni locos le habrían contado) llenaron de pánico a Meriel haciéndole juntar varias cosas y llevarla a sospechar que convivía con un mortífago. 

Así fue que en el primer cumpleaños del hijo de James y Lily Lupin se enteró de que Meriel había abandonado a Sirius. Al parecer incluso se había marchado del país sin siquiera despedirse y Sirius no se había dado cuenta de su marcha sino hasta una semana después de que ocurriera. Meriel ni siquiera se puso en contacto con Lily para hacerle saber dónde se encontraba y había tenido tanta prisa en salir huyendo que no había recogido la mitad de sus cosas . Eso sí, las cartas de Snape no las dejó en la casa o al menos Sirius no las encontró a pesar de buscarlas a conciencia. El animago parecía sospechar que la chica lo había abandonado por el paliducho y grasiendo Slytherin, lo que le puso de peor humor aún.

El que Sirius se quedase solo, perdido y malhumorado, hizo que Remus se esforzase en salir adelante para apoyar a su amigo. Volvieron a ser los compañeros que fueron antes de la reaparición de Lisette aunque ninguno de los dos hizo nada por pasar de la amistad que compartían pues ambos condieraban que su tiempo había pasado. 

Nada más lejos de la verdad. 

En los solitarios años en los que pudo reflexionar acerca de todo, Lupin no acertó a explicarse qué fue lo que ocurrió aquella noche del 31 de Octubre. Era consciente de los echos; Sirius había sido elegído el Guardián Secreto de James y Lily, nadie más lógico que él para serlo. Toda la Orden del fénix sabía que Voldemort estaba muy interesado en eliminarlos, y también a los Longbottom, pero nadie se explicaba el por qué. Sirius era la mejor opción, daría su vida por proteger su secreto, nadie hubiera pensado de él que era un traidor.

Cuando Remus se enteró de que James y Lily habían muerto y que Sirius, después de asesinar a Peter, estaba encerrado en Azkaban se sumió en un estado de perplejidad absoluta, pensando que nada de todo eso era cierto y que sin duda se habían equivocado de personas. La aplastante verdad cayó sobre él en el entierro de los Potter primero, en el de Peter después (fue algo simbólico, puesto que lo mayor que se pudo encontrar de él fue un dedo), pero Remus no pudo concebir la idea de que Sirius fuera un traidor. 

Lo primero que hizo fue hablar con Dumbledore, quien con pinta de estar campadeciéndose de él, le contó sobre el extraño comportamiento que venían presenciando de parte de Black. Por supuesto, Dumbledore había tenido noticias sobre sus desapariciones repentinas, aunque el hombre no tenía idea de que eran para proteger a Remus, y también sobre sus alteraciones del ánimo. Había intentado convencer a Lily y James que ser él mismo su Guardián Secreto a la vista de que Sirius parecía un poco errático y encargó (qué ironía) que Peter lo vigilara estrechamente. Así que cuando Peter murió el hombre se sintió culpable por todo lo sucedido.

Remus, aún sin querer creer todo esto, pidió ver a Sirius, convencido de que habría actuado bajo una maldición Imperio y no por propia voluntad. Black seguramente ni siquiera se enteró su visita. Aún aturdido por todo lo sucedido y habiendo soportado casi dos días la presencia de los dementores, no parecía estar en sus cabales y solamente repetía como una letanía secreta murmullos imposibles de descifrar, a pesar de que Remus casi se sentó en su regazo en su afán de escucharle con su agudizado sentido del oído. 

Y Remus pasó sin sus amigos los siguientes doce años de su vida.

------------------

Holaaa, me odiais mucho? Yo sé que es malo y que no tiene sentido, pero sabéis? esta historia de por sí no tiene sentido alguno, es la cosa más rara que haya escrito nunca porque no parecen tener nada que ver unos capítulos con otros (puede que sea por los saltos en el tiempo? Naaa, nada de eso, porque el cap 1 y el 2 son correlativos y tampoco cuadran entre sí) Así que lo siento mucho a todos por esa historia y el siquiente capítulo sí que va a ser el último, estoy casi, casi segura. 

Besitos mil a todos y cuidáos.


	6. EL PRISIONERO DE AZKABAN

Hola-holaaaa!!!!!!!! 

Antes que nada, los reviews, después tengo algunas cositas que decir...

****

Akhasa, jajaja, tienes que ser la única que le ve sentido!!! Bueno, casi aciertas, este capítulo pensé en partirlo en dos para que no resultase tan largo, pero qué más da, no? Asíme ahorro subir dos veces ^.^ Espero que le sigas encontrando sentido después de leerla entera. Bueno, que sepas que la palabra FIN la he puesto especialmente para ti, jejeje. Besitos.

****

Ron's Lover, jajajaja, pero solo se menciona de pasada, muchos ni se habrán dado cuenta, seguro, y además al final hice caso a los gritos de "muerte a Lis" y la maté, no os podéis quejar!!! Espero que no te decepcione el final de la historia, pero si lo hace lo siento, ya no puedo hacer mucho!!! Besitos.

**VaNeSsA o****,** esque me resulta un poco incoherente, aún más despues de este capítulo, porque parece que las cosas no cuadran entre sí, pero me alegro de que te esté gustando ^.^. Bueno, el principio de este capítulo es para quitarle un poco de dramatismo a la historia... y hacerla más extraña aún, jajaja. Besitos.

****

Jenny Anderson, siento que la historia te esté dando pena. Espero que con este capítulo se borre esa impresión de tristeza, aunque lo mires por donde lo mires la historia no es muy feliz que digamos. Y no, Sirius no sabe nada de una hija. Besitos.

****

Shashira, jajaja, si ya sabía yo que era rarito... pero gracias por el apoyo!!! Bueno, son cosas diferentes y yo no escribo las historias para que todas sean iguales, es más, me gusta más experimentar con estilos auqnue aquí creo que se me fue la mano, jajaja. Sí, es un drama y por eso me alegro de terminarla ya!!! Besitos.

****

Cata-chan, sí, es rarita rarita y después de este capítulo más. Espero que no te decepciones demasiado. Besitos.

**Leila Diggory****,** jejej, ya me imagino que no estuviste muy de acuerdo. Sobre todo en que Remus estuviera casado, no? Creo que a muchos les hubiera gustado matarme por eso, pero me salvé porque maté a la chica en el mismo capítulo (que lista soy ^.^) si me hubiera esperado para hacerlo en el capítulo siguiente si que se me hubiera crucificado un poquito. Esque así era más fácil de justificar sus comportamientos. Si se liaban de nuevo lo iba a tener yo mas crudo!!!. Espero que este capítulo te consuele un poco. Besitos.

**Kaly Pax****,** jajajajaja. Me ha encantado tu rev. Así que la historia es más rara de lo que pensaba!!! Yo creo que sí que hay gente que ha tratado de explicar tanto sus vidas después de Hogwarts como la mentalidad de Peter (para mí que me estoy metiendo demasiado con este personaje, me intriga demasiado para mi salud, menos mal que en este capi conseguí dejarlo un poco de lado!!!) Hummm, no estoy de acuerdo contigo, no creo que sea uno de los mejores porque ni tengo el talento suficiente para ello ni la historia es original, coherente ni nada. No creo que merezca esa apreciación, pero gracias por el peloteo ^.^. Bueno, aquí está el sexto y último capítulo, que lo disfrutes! Besitos. (y gracias mil por hacerme saber lo que sentiste con cada capítulo, ha sido un detallazo)

**Grissey Key**, ya ves, la cosa se iba a quedar en un solo capítulo, y solo por el olvido tonto de no poner que era capítulo único la gente empezó a pedirme segunda parte y mira, degeneró un poco, la verdad, jejeje. En realidad lo hice por joder, jejeje. Nooooo, necesitaba a Lis allí y solo la hice llegar en el momento más inoportuno ^.^. Jejeje, sí que es incoherente, sí, pero menos mal que no te entraron ganas de matarme ni nada de eso!!!. Bueno, aquí esta el último capítulo, a ver si tampoco me matas esta vez!!! Besitos.

**Sevagkd****,** jejeje, siiii, es muuuy rara, pero tranquilidad que ya termina!!! Besitos.

****

Yussi, en realidad, y si soy sincera, en el capítulo cinco metí cosas que no tenía que haber metido, pero no me pude resistir. ¿Qué por qué lo hice? Porque tendrá relacion con Vacaciones ^.^. Besitos.

****

la señora toda poderosa, (me encanta tu nick, muy modesto ^.^) no, mujer, no hagas eso, déjatelas largas!!! Besitos.

**luna-wood****,** Primero de todo te agradezco que me dejes review en mis historias (después de leer tu comentario me entró curiosidad y ví que habías dejado revs en otras ^.^) si te quedas más tranquila, no tengo en cuenta el quinto libro, me quedo en el cuarto!!!. La verdad es que a Remsie no lo trato muy bien, ni quiera en este capítulo, pero es que ha tenido una vida un poco askerosa ya de por sí, poco podía hacer yo!!! (que cínica que soy por Dior...) Bueno, este es el último capítulo, así que espero que no te decepciones demasiado después de leerlo. Besitos.

Ahora sí, vamos por partes:

1.- Los personajes siguen siendo de Rowling (aunque no se los merece!!!)

2.- Esta historia ni ninguna otra mía tendrá en cuenta el quinto libro (al menos no hasta que salga publicado en castellano)

3.- Este es el último capítulo de esta historia y ha sido realmente difícil de escribir. Primero de todo es arrítmico totalmente y está escrito entre varios "estados anímicos de la autora". La primera parte ha quedado demasiado absurda, pero no me apetecía seguir metida en el drama que supone la vida de Remus y estaba decidida a darle un enfoque más cómico. Es obvio que me pasé. Después, por causas personales, mi ánimo cayó por los suelos donde fue pisoteado sin piedad por la tristeza y la ira y aún no ha conseguido levantarse del todo, como consecuencia las cosas se volvieron un poco más serias en el relato. También hay que tener en cuenta que una de las escenas (ya veréis cual según leáis) fue escrita para intentar dar una interpretación a las actitudes de los personajes en cierta parte de "El prisionero de Azkaban" (esto es, yo con el libro en la mano intentando leer entre líneas con mi mente desequilibrada... y la verdad, no costó tanto leer entre líneas!!! Rowling resulta muy ambigua cuando quiere...) 

4.- Este capítulo es más largo que la mayoría. En realidad esto no merece una nota, pero como me gustan mucho los número pares... Vale, ya me callo. 

Bueno, que esto es todo amigos. Muchísimas gracias por soportarme durante tanto tiempo. Gracias si me dejásteis review y gracias si sólo leísteis la historia. 

Ha sido un placer.

Besitos mil a todos y cuidáos.

EL PRISIONERO DE AZKABAN

Fue una increíble casualidad que Dumbledore pensase en él para el puesto de maestro en Hogwarts. O tal vez no fuera tan casual, porque para cuando Lupin aceptó se enteró de que Sirius Black había escapado de Azkaban y se creía que podía ir tras Harry Potter. Aunque también parecía poco extremista pensar que Dumbledore había traído a Remus a propósito a Hogwarts para que le parase los pies a su antiguo compañero...(¿o no?)

Remus había intentado ver a Harry en varias ocasiones y lo había conseguido, de lejos porque sus parientes muggles odíaban todo lo relacionado a la magia y la tía de Harry, Petunia, lo había visto en varias ocasiones cuando acompañaba a James y Lily. 

Remus consultó con Dumbledore el asunto de la custodía del niño, pues no creyó demasiado sano que Harry, un mago, se criase en un ambiente en el que se despreciase la magia. Por supuesto, él no podía pedir su custodía. No solo estaba el asunto de que era un licántropo, sino que también vivía en medio de un bosque y estaba arruinado economicamente desde la enfermedad de Lisette. No era la mejor persona para cuidar de un niño, y muchísimo menos del niño más famoso del mundo mágico (entiendanme, menudo escándalo se habría armado si se supiera que una criatura oscura era la niñera del niño-que-sobrevivió, todo el mundo mágico se preguntaría si Harry llegaría a convertirse en el niño-que-sobrevivió-a-la-cena).

Remus no creía posible que Sirius pretendiese matar a Harry. Nunca le había creído verdaderamente culpable de la muerte de James y Lily, a pesar de que todas las pruebas así lo indicaban. El licántropo se regañaba amenudo al respecto, tachándose de sentimental cada vez que pensaba en que todo debía ser algún engaño, producto de una trampa tendida al animago. En ocasiones lograba convencerse de que sólo creía en su inocencia porque aún estaba enamorado de él. Pero no era del todo cierto, había cosas que no cuadraban, como el que Peter fuera a enfrentarse a Sirius solo, sobretodo después de que éste hubiera entregado a sus amigos. Remus recordaba con cariño a su pequeño amigo, pero no era tan estúpido para atribuírle cualidades de las que siempre supo que carecía. Y Peter no era valiente. Antes que enfrentarse a Sirius habría corrido a buscar a alguien más grande y fuerte que él, nunca hubiera arriesgado su propio pellejo, y menos sabiendo (como debía de saber después de presenciar cómo Sirius se desayunaba mortífagos) que llevaba todas las de perder. 

Aún así Lupin no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar con cuidado lo sucedido. Estaba ocupado intentando conseguirse una vida, ya que la suya se había ido al carajo. Durante esos doce años de su vida trabajó en todo lo que le ofrecieron; cazador de recompensas, cocinero de un restaurante caribeño, recolector de hierbas para trances místicos, adiestrador de perros pequineses, sujeto de experimentos para nuevos sabores de golosinas (fue él quien sugirió acertadamente que no se sacasen al mercado productos tales como los caramelos de cebolla o el chicle de guindilla) o encuestador para Productos De Belleza Para La Piel Con Base De Peyote y Adormidera (de los que se hizo adicto por las Demostraciones En Vivo que llevaba a cabo. El "tratamiento de desenganche" le costó lo poco que había conseguido ahorrar hasta entonces). 

Cuando le llegó la oferta para trabajar en Hogwarts Remus podría haberse parado a pensar en los riesgos que corría, no ya por ser un licántropo y tener la posibilidad de poner en peligro a los alumnos, sino porque Dumbledore sugirió que Snape le proporcionase la poción Matalobos y fiarse de Snape era como aceptar alegremente rociarse de aceite y prenderse fuego uno mismo. 

No por la poción, por supuesto. El ministerio había implantado una nueva Ley para Licántropos volviendo obligatorio el consumo de dicha poción. ¿El problema? Que costaba un riñón y parte del otro, y Remus necesitaba los dos en su cuerpo si no deseaba morirse de hambre. Indignado porque el ministerio no proporcionase gratuítamente la Matalobos fundó la Organización para la Lucha de los Derechos de los Licántropos en Inglaterra, y puesto que el ministro no escuchaba sus propuestas (Lupin pretendía que se le declarase incapacitado para el trabajo dado que su condición le impedía encontrar empleos decentes y también conseguir una pensioncilla para su manutención y la obtención de la pocíon Matalobos de manera gratuíta, ya que estaba) organizó sentadas díarias en la puerta del ministerio. Por supuesto, el ministro Fudge poco menos que se rió de la Organización para la Lucha de los Derechos de los Licántropos en Inglaterra, ofendiendo a todos sus miembros (o lo que es lo mismo, a Lupin solo, porque era el único licántropo de toda Inglaterra y el único miembro de la Organización) y solo empezó a preocuparse por todo el asunto cuando los periodistas volvieron su vista al pálido hombre lobo de túnica raída y rostro amable que se encadenaba cada mañana a las verjas del ministerio. Cuando Dumbledore propuso que Remus trabajase para él, Fudge le envió a Hogwarts poco menos que con palmaditas en la espalda porque tener a Lupin diez horas al día en la puerta gritando sus absurdas proclamas y almorzando con el mismo guardía de seguridad que le desencadenaba cada día empezaba a resultar ridículo. 

Lupin se fue a Hogwarts, pero siguió enviando a Fudge cartas y cartas a manera de recordatorio constante de sus peticiones "por el bien de todos los licántropos" (un poco cabrón el tipo cuando ya tenía un trabajo decente bien remunerado y después de todo la poción Matalobos le salía gratis ^.^)

El problema venía cuando era Severus Snape quien tenía que prepararle dicha poción. Snape y él nunca se habían llevado precisamente bien (reconozcámoslo, a Lupin le había encantado hacerle la vida imposible al Slytherin en sus tiempos en Hogwarts y luego lucir su mejor sonrisita inocente y arquear las cejas con sorpresa cuando le acusaba). Remus sospechaba que Snape trataría de vengarse de él de una manera u otra. 

Aún así, Remus hizo de tripas corazón (no literalmente, claro) y se encaminó hacia Hogwarts con buen ánimo sin dejar de repetirse que allí vería a Harry, que Snape no era tan malo, "Actitud mental positiva", "al mal tiempo buena cara", "quien madruga se levanta más temprano" y su máxima más alentadora, "dinero, dinero, dinero". (Recordemos que estaba arruinado, el pobre. Llevaba tres meses sobreviviendo a base de lonchas de queso para fundir)

Al llegar al tren se encontró cara a cara con Harry Potter. Así, de sopetón, sin preparacíon ninguna. Remus no tuvo otra que fingirse dormido todo el viaje para poder espiarlo a sus anchas y respirar tranquilo al comprobar que el niño de James era mucho más tranquilito que su padre. Le hubiera dado un ataque de tener que vigilarlo las 24 horas del día como hacía con su amigo en sus tiempos de estudíante, ya estaba mayor para esas cosas (¡mentira, es que se había hecho muy cómodo! Y eso de andar en pijama de madrugada por el castillo ya no tenía tanto atractivo como a los 13 años). También había que agradecer que Harry no hubiese encontrado ningún equivalente a Sirius entre sus compañeros. Aunque por allí pululaba un clon de Lucius que causaba verdaderos escalofríos.

El papel de profesor, que Remus nunca antes había tenido que adoptar, no fue nada comparado con tener que lidíar con Snape y sus chicos. Los Slys eran fieles al jefe de su casa hasta la médula y habían descubierto bastante pronto que Severus no le tenía lo que se puede decir mucha simpatía (más o menos en cuanto Remus puso un pie en el Gran Comedor y Severus le despedazó con la mirada muy sutilmente)

No le hicieron la vida imposible al licántropo, pero sí muy difícil. A pesar de que la clase les pareciese interesante, no podía ver a ninguno con una expresión que no denotara un aburrimiento total. Siempre interrumpían sus clases con preguntas que a saber de dónde habían sacado y en sus trabajos solía aparecer información mucho más completa que la que Remus había dado, información que aún no debería estar en sus manos dada su edad. Era como si no necesitasen esa clase y aprendiesen mucho más y mejor por su propia cuenta. Un poco frustrante eso de querer enseñar a niños que daban a entender que ya lo sabían todo. 

De entre los estudíantes se llevó ciertas sorpresas, como encontrar al hijo de los Longbottom, un chaval que parecía un poco disperso, al ya mencionado hijo de Malfoy acompañado eternamente de su cohorte, que incluía también al retoño de Zabini, muy monos esos dos cuando andaban juntos con esas caras de angelitos que no se tragaría nadie. Más de una les debía Lupin, pero a ver quien demostraba que esos engendros del infierno eran los reponsables de la mayoría de "accidentes" que le ocurrían, y más cuando Snape se paseaba cerca del hombre lobo vigilándolo como un halcón pero, convenientemente, desaparecía cuando sus chicos entraban en acción.

Si Remus no hubiera tenido el aliento de Snape en la nuca todo el día se habría entretenido en hacerles saber a esos mocosos con quien se las gastaban, ¡no por nada era el último merodeador!

Lo que tal vez más conmocionó al licántropo fue encontrarse con una niñita, muy mona ella, muy Slytherin también, sonriéndole desde la primera fila de la clase de segundo con una mirada depredadora que le recordaba horrores a la de Sirius cuando andaban tonteando en sus años de estudíantes. Si no hubiera sido porque era una cría de 12 años hubiera pensado que intentaba cazarle. Y lo más curioso de todo es que se parecía muchísimo a Meriel Mcallister. 

Por supuesto, inmedíatamente después de su primera clase con ella intentó sonsacarle información discretamente a Snape sobre su alumna, pero este no pareció tomarselo muy bien puesto que casi le desgarró la tráquea de un mordisco, prohibiéndole acercarse a ninguno de sus Slys. Si no acabase de hacerle quedar como un estúpido ante todo el colegio con el asunto de cierto boggart con aspecto de profesor de pociones y vestido de abuela habría sospechado algo, pero asunto del boggart se extendió tan pronto y con tato detalle por todo el castillo que Lupin temía se atacado a traición en cualquier momento. Porque, por supuesto, aquel asunto les sentó muy mal a los Slytherins. Hasta la niñita de segundo curso le miraba de muy mal modo cuando se la encontraba por los pasillos. 

Afortunadamente los Gryffindors parecieron adoptarle como "mejor-profesor-del-mundo" (como que no se notaba que odíaban a Snape a muerte), los Ravenclaws asumieron su típica actitud molestamente razonable de "son-cosas-que-suceden" y los Hufflepuffs, como siempre eran martirizados sin piedad por los Slys y eran la casa más débil, se adirieron totalmente a la opinión de los Gryffindors tal vez con la esperanza de que haciéndoles un poco la pelota les protegerían de la casa de la serpiente (por cierto, nada más lejos de la realidad!). Así que solo le odíaba una cuarta parte del colegio. No estaba tan mal después de todo.

Remus Lupin estaba realmente enfadado con Sirius Black. No porque hubiera vendido a dos de sus mejores amigos y se hubiera cargado sin piedad a otro más. Todo eso Remus lo justificaba de una manera u otra (bien con una imperius bien echada o bien con una enajenación mental transitoria, ¡a lo mejor se había cansado de que Peter le tocase las narices todo el rato!). Tampoco porque pareciera real su empeño de eliminar a Harry Potter del mundo, era algo que se podía pasar por alto sin dificultad (no es que Lupin odíase al crío ni nada de eso, incluso le protegía dentro de lo que le era posible ¡pero se trataba de Sirius!). Sino porque se había escapado de Azkaban.

A ver, ¿para qué cojones se había pasado nuestro licántropo 12 años ideando un plan para liberarlo? Vale, el plan aún no estaba del todo completo, sólo le harían falta unos cuantos hombres (unos 35) una pequeña distracción (un dragón no estaría mal) y una situación idónea (que los dementores mirasen para otro lado convenientemente, por ejemplo. ¿Es que no podían hacerse los despistados por un rato? ¿qué mas les daría un preso más o un preso menos?)

Remus había fantaseado (en el buen sentido, ¡pervertidos!) con entrar en Azkaban como quien entra en un bar de vaqueros, vencer a todo el mundo a punta de varita y liberar a su amigo, que se tiraría a sus brazos diciendo "¡sabía que vendrías, mi héroe!". Se fundirían en un beso apasionado y Sirius empezaría a desabotonarle la túnica susurrándole frases picantes al oído mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello y le presionaba con su cuerpo contra los barrotes de la celda a la vez que... Bien, esa parte de la fantasía se volvía un poco más subidita de tono y Remus tenía que cambiar de tema con acaloramiento.

Pero nada de eso se podría hacer realidad ahora que el animago se había escapado solito, muy discretamente y sin hacer ruido. Todo el país andaba loco buscándole, creyéndole un asesino sanguinario y seguidor de Voldemort. Su foto estaba en todos los periódicos y escaparates de tiendas y todos los aurores tenían ódenes explícitas de qué hacer con su cadáver. Aún así Sirius no había hecho ningún intento de contactar con Remus, lo que a éste no podía menos que ofenderle. ¿Dónde esperaba el animago encontrar un lugar seguro sin ninguna ayuda? ¿O acaso pensaba que el licántropo le creía tan culpable como todos los demás? 

Remus accedió a darle clases "anti-dementores" a Harry cuando éste le chantajeó emocionalmente poniendo una carita que demasiadas veces había utilizado James en el pasado. Si Lupin era un experto en el Patronus, el hechizo que ahuyentaba a los dementores, era porque éstos eran los guardíanes de Azkaban y sus distintos y alocados planes de liberación le llevaban siempre a tener un encuentro forzoso con alguna de estas criaturas, y Remus se había preparado a fondo para el asalto de la prisión.

Cuando escuchó la noticia de que Sirius Black había sido condenado al "Beso del dementor", sentencia que se ejecutaría apenas se atrapase al sujeto, se la cayó el alma a los pies. Y de nuevo se le cayó (tal vez ya por costumbre) cuando oyó la misma condena salir de los labios de Harry.

Su parte de razón tenía el chico para pensar así, pero Remus no le desearía esa suerte ni a su peor enemigo, mucho menos a su mejor amigo. Una vez más pensó en porqué Sirius no se ponía en contacto con él, no solicitaba su ayuda. ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? ¿No le había demostrado ya suficientes veces que nunca dejaría de estar a su lado? Al parecer no.

A pesar de que Remus recorrió todos los lugares de Hogwarts y alrededores donde su amigo podía esconderse no lo encontró por ningún lado, y eso que se suponía que estaba cerca, ¡había entrado dos veces en Hogwarts! Por eso en cuanto vio el mapa del merodeador, aquel que tanto tiempo atrás había confeccionado junto a sus mejores amigos, no tuvo remordimiento alguno en confiscarlo, aún bajo las narices de Harry. ¡Él lo necesitaba!

Pero Sirius no volvió a aparecer por sus márgenes.

Al menos, no hasta aquella noche en la que también apareció (casi se calló de la silla al verlo) Peter Pettigrew. ¿Pero no estaba muerto? ¿De dónde salía ahora? ¿Y por qué precisamente ahora? Así que empuñando su varita corrió como un desesperado hacia el lugar donde Sirius había desaparecido, con Peter, Ron Weasley y, siguiéndoles los talones, Harry y su amiga Hermione. 

Las cosas empezaban a encajar en su cabeza con una lentitud exasperante. Trotó por el viejo pasadizo que tantas veces había visitado hasta la casa de los gritos y acudió a la habitación de donde salían los gritos de Hermione. ¡Sirius Black! Cuando abrió la puerta casi le dá un ataque. 

Harry Potter, ese chavalín tranquilo, educado y racional estaba apuntando con su varita a Sirius. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Le dieron ganas de tirarlo por la ventana por amenazar a SU Sirius, pero se tranquilizó enseguida. Ellos no comprendían. Igual que él tampoco había comprendido. Desarmó a los críos para que no hicieran tonterías y se volvió para mirar a Sirius. Allí estaba, después de doce años. Estaba delgado, pálido, con unas ojeras enormes, tenía toneladas de pelo sucio y espeso y estaba herido. Se le encogió el corazón.

Oh, Padfoot.

- ¿Dónde está, Sirius? - preguntó con voz temblorosa. Estaba a punto de hecharse a llorar. El animago lo miró con ojos vacíos, que no delataron emoción alguna al mirarlo y señaló al amigo pelirrojo de Harry.

- Pero entonces... - murmuró Remus, mirando a su amigo tal vez a la espera de una explicación - , ¿por qué no se ha manifestado antes? A menos que... – Click, click, click, las piezas fueron encajando una a una... Peter, que nunca se había arriesgado por nadie, ¿enfrentando a Sirius Black, el mejor auror del ministerio? ¿Sirius traicionando a su amigo del alma, James, y mandando a la muerte a Lily y a su ahijado, Harry? Nada de eso le había entrado nunca en la cabeza, pero ahora... ahora... - ... a menos que fuera él quien... a menos que te transmutaras... sin decírmelo... – susurró incoherentemente.

Dolía pensar aquello. Dolía pensar en que Sirius no hubiera confiado en él lo suficiente para contárselo... pero dolía menos que creer que había sido un traidor.

Y no pudo reprimirse más. Ignorando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, dentro de esa habitación, fijó sus ojos en el hombre demacrado y moreno en el que se había convertido su antiguo amante y le vió asentir, dándole la razón. No necesitó de más confirmaciones. Ayudándole a levantarse le abrazó como en los viejos tiempos, como hacía en Hogwarts en su último año. A duras penas reprimió las ganas de besarle (o tocarle el culo), después de todo había niños delante.

Sirius permaneció perplejo entre sus brazos, como si no terminase de creer que Lupin estuviese de su parte. Cuando al fin reaccionó y empezó a moverse para estrechar a Remus contra él, su amigo se separó para encarar a la niñita histérica, que gritaba su indignación a los cuatro vientos.

Sirius, demasiado confundido para prestar atención se dirigió con lentitud a la cama adoselada y se dejó caer en ella. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano tratando de asimilarlo todo. ¿Remus le creía? ¿Le creía? Tuvo ganas de echarse a reir y a llorar a la vez. ¡Remus! Todo este tiempo había supuesto que su amigo le rechazaría, pero no había sido así. Le había abrazado como en los viejos tiempos, con un cariño y un calor que Sirius no había sentido en todos los años que llevaba en Azkaban. 

Desde que escapó de la prisión Sirius había estado recuperando poco a poco esos recuerdos que creyó que los dementores le habían quitado para siempre. A su mente volvieron imágenes olvidadas, momentos que parecían sueños y que le hacían pensar que tal vez lo había imaginado todo. Pero el abrazo de su amigo le había devuelto solidez a esas imágenes y le había traído muchos recuerdos. El más importante de ellos, Remus. Había recordado sus miradas, sus caricias, sus besos a escondidas, el dolor que le produjo acudir a la boda de su ex-amante, la angustia por verle consumido por la enfermedad de Lisette. Remus en todos sus recuerdos, en sus momentos felices, sus momentos tristes. Siempre a su lado.

Sirius se perdió en su propio mundo por unos minutos, abstrayéndose de la realidad deambulaba en el laberinto que había sido su vida olvidada a medías. Solo volvió a la realidad cuando vió a Peter ante sí, convertido en la rata que siempre había sido, agitando las patas histéricamente, chillando como un poseso y mirádole con terror con sus ojillos de animal. Toda su ira por aquella maldita rata renació en un momento. Por su culpa habían muerto James y Lily, Harry se había criado solo, él había pasado doce años de su vida entre rejas y Remus... Remus estaba horrible. Lo había pasado muy mal, se notaba enseguida por sus ropas raídas, sus ojos hundidos, su pelo grisáceo, su delgadez. Y Peter pagaría por todo ese dolor, ¡pagaría por destruir sus vidas!

Solo el razonamiento de su amigo hizo que se contuviera para no aplastar a esa traidor contra la pared. Bueno, eso y la mirada asustada de los adolescentes. Dolía ver tanta ira y terror en los ojos del hijo de James. Sirius quería hablar con él, contarle quién había sido ese padre al que Harry nunca conoció, hablarle de la dulzura de Lily y hacerle saber que una vez todos habían sido felices. Pero no pudo pronunciar palabra, el odio le atenazaba la garganta, la confusión paralizaba su lengua, los recuerdos estaban superpuestos y alborotados en su mente y lo único en claro que tenía en ese momento era que Peter debía morir y que Remus estaba a su lado, como siempre había estado. 

Tenía la impresión de que la desaparición de Peter haría que su mundo volviera a la normalidad, que todo volviera a ser como antes, que él finalmente podría ordenar sus pensamientos y sería libre para perderse de nuevo en los besos de Moony. 

El descubrimiento de que Snape estaba allí, en Hogwarts, haciendo la vida imposible a su licántropo como siempre había hecho hizo que la boca le supiera amarga. ¡Ese maldito Snape! Ojalá pudiera ponerle las manos encima para poder hacerle pagar algunas de las cosas que había hecho... y nada más pensarlo Snape se materializó ante sus ojos, más delgado, más cetrino, más... asqueado que nunca. ¡Y se atrevió a atar a Moony! Sirius se abalanzó sobre él para arrancarle los ojos con las uñas por atreverse a hacerle eso a Remus, pero Snape alzó la varita dispuesto a usarla contra él y Sirius, de nuevo, tuvo que contenerse, casi colapsado por la ira que recorría su cuerpo, mirando impotente a su amigo, que trataba de librarse inutilmente de las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban. Todavía tenía que matar a Peter...

- Lo único que tengo que hacer es llamar a los dementores en cuanto salgamos del sauce. – dijo Snape entonces - Estarán encantados de verte, Black... Tanto que te darán un besito, me atrevería a decir...

Sirius se paralizó. Así que esa sería su sentencia... Se habia jurado a sí mismo que nunca volvería a Azkaban. ¡Antes muerto! Así que si su destino era que una de esas criaturas le extrajera el alma no perdía nada atacando a Snape... con un poco de suerte le rompería la crisma antes de que el otro lograse hacerle algo. Justo cuando iba a lanzarse hacia delante para arremeter contra él, Harry y sus amigos atacaron a la vez a Snape haciéndole volar por los aires y dejándolo inconsciente, tirado en el suelo como un muñeco roto.

- Tenías que habérmelo dejado a mí – le dijo Sirius a Harry. El chico no contestó nada y Sirius miró un momento más a Snape con odio antes de volverse hacia Moony y desatarle. Lupin le dio una rápida y secreta sonrisa antes de ponerse en pie, una sonrisa que le llegó muy adentro.

Lupin no pudo evitar molestarse con Harry por negarse a creer en la inocencia de Sirius. Claro que no podía culparlo, pobre chico, pero ¿era necesario hacerle recordar a su amigo todo aquello? Al oír a Sirius relatar cómo descubrió la traición de Peter, al notar cómo se le quebraba la voz y cómo reprimía las ganas de llorar, Lupin se cabreó bastante con la situación.

- Es suficiente - dijo con frialdad, pues ver a Sirius quebrado era muy duro - Hay un medio infalible de demostrar lo que verdaderamente sucedió. Ron, entrégame la rata.

Aunque el chico aún se resistió un poco, finalmente pudo convercerlo para realizar la prueba. No era que Lupin la necesitara, él sabía perfectamente que ese bicho cobarde era aquel a quien una vez llamó amigo, pero Harry, Ron y Hermione merecían saber la verdad. Nunca les creerían si se limitaban a pisar a la rata hasta que dejase de gritar.

El odio que lo sacudió al ver de nuevo a Peter fue frío y casi desapasionado. No se permitió pensar en lo que había hecho el taidor, aún no. Sirius levantó la varita, dispuesto a cargárselo allí mismo, pero Lupin se lo impidió. Harry aún necesitaba una explicación, se la debían.

Nada de lo que dijo Peter fue demasiado convincente. El tiempo pasado convertido en rata seguramente habría afectado a sus facultades mentales, pues no pudo dar una explicación coherente a la situación en la que se encontraba. Aunque aún la rata tenía algo que decir:

- ¡Remus! Tú no lo crees. ¿No te habría contado Sirius que habían cambiado el plan? – casi aulló. Remus se retorció por dentro, pero acalló el dolor que esas palabras habían despertado en él.

- No si creía que el espía era yo, Peter – dijo intentando sonar indiferente - Supongo que por eso no me lo contaste, Sirius – le preguntó, mirándolo de lleno, esperando una respuesta.

- Perdóname, Remus – contestó Sirius sin devolverle la mirada. Ahora no era el momento de discutirlo, no delante de los niños, no cuando al fin estaba a punto de vengarse.

- No hay por qué, Padfoot, viejo amigo – respondió el licántropo, molesto por la respuesta. Por lo que no puedo evitar añadir, solo por joder: - Y a cambio, ¿querrás perdonar que yo te creyera culpable?

- Por supuesto – contestó Sirius con cortesía, ensayando una sonrisa falsa porque desde su abrazo había vuelto a pensar que Remus, entre todas las personas, nunca hubiera creído en su culpabilidad. - ¿Lo matamos juntos? – ofreció, para ocultar lo que le habían molestado sus palabras.

- Creo que será lo mejor - dijo Lupin con tristeza. No porque Peter le diera pena, que para nada se la daba. Ya se arrepentía suficiente de haber ido a su entierro y haber puesto flores en su tumba vacía, de haber pensado con tristeza en su muerte y haberle creído un buen amigo ejecutado injustamente. 

Sus súplicas y ruegos no hicieron más que romper la fría calma de Lupin que, alterado al ver que Peter aún tenía la desfachatez de dirigirse a Harry en busca de salvación después de ser el causante de la muerte de sus padres, se dispuso a matarlo sin miramientos. Pero no pudo ser así. Harry, de alguna manera, logró convencerles de que no lo hicieran evocando el recuerdo de James.

Muchachito manipulador.

Sin duda debía saber que esa era una fibra sensible para Remus y Sirius. 

Así que formando una extraña comitiva emprendieron el regreso al castillo por el pasaje secreto. Remus tenía la sensación de que se le había olvidado algo importante, pero con la nochecita que llevaba no era para que se acordase.

Se dio cuenta justo al salir del agujero.

Noche.

Luna. Y llena, además.

¡La poción! ¡No había tomado la poción Matalobos por ir en pos de Sirius! Sin tener tiempo de hacer nada más, ni siquiera avisar a los demás sobre lo que ocurriría, empezó a sentir los primeros síntomas de su transformación.

Sus transformaciones siempre eran dolorosas, largas y traían consigo una (a veces misericordiosa y a veces molesta) considerable pérdida de memoria. Así que cuando Remus Lupin despertó a la mañana siguiente acurrucado en la base de un árbol, medio congelado, desnudo, desorientado y sin varita se sintió bastante frustrado por no tener ni idea de qué había sucedido.

"¿Y ahora como vuelvo yo al castillo?" se preguntó a la vez que se miraba, totalmente desnudo. Sería una vergüenza que algún alumno se encontrase con él mientras trataba de volver a su habitación. Echó a andar en dirección a Hogwarts... o por donde suponía que podía estar. Tal vez pudiera pedirle ayuda a Hagrid a ver si podía prestarle algo de ropa, aunque francamente, se vería ridículo vestido, por ejemplo, con el abrigo de topo del semigigante, unas cincuenta tallas más grande. 

Para cuando se acordó de la capa de invisibilidad, que había quedado olvidada la noche anterior en la casa de los gritos, ya había pensado en diferentes opciones, a cada cual más ridícula, así que tuvo verdaderas ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol hasta quedar sin sentido por no haberlo pensado antes. 

Se deslizó hasta la casa atravesando el bosque, no era cuestión de que algún alumno u otro maestro viese al serio profesor Lupin correteando de árbol en árbol tal como vino al mundo tratando de llegar al Sauce Boxeador. Con la capa bien ajustada llegó hasta su habitación preguntándose qué habría sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Dónde estaría Sirius? Tenía ganas de verlo. ¡Había tanto de qué hablar después de doce años!

La respuesta se la dio Dumbledore, que acudió a buscarlo especialmente antes de que acudiera a desayunar, contándole los incidentes de la noche y también el "torpe descuido" de Snape al revelar a sus Slys que él era un licántropo.

A Remus no podía importarle menos. Estaba preocupado por Sirius. ¿Qué iba a ser de él por ahí huído con un hipogrifo? ¿No podía haber huído con algo más pequeño? ¿No se daba cuenta de que los hipogrifos no eran fáciles de ocultar? "¡Oh, pero en mi casa hay sitio!", pensó de repente. Y sólo de imaginar a Sirius en "El Cubil" esperando a que él volviera se puso nervioso y presentó su renuncia inmedíata a Dumbledore. No se iba a quedar allí cuando Sirius le necesitaba.

Dumbledore tampoco trató de convencerle mucho. Lo que es más, le dedicó la típica sonrisita presumida de los que saben un secreto muy jugoso y dijo que lo comprendía, después de lo sucedido esa noche no podían arriesgarse y tal, tal, tal. Por supuesto, solo le estaba dando excusas que esgrimir por si alguien preguntaba.

Lo que le fue muy útil cuando Harry se presentó a despedirse de él. A esas alturas Remus ya había hecho prácticamente las maletas, pero Harry no perdía nada por intentarlo.

- ¡Es usted el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido nunca!- dijo casi haciendo un puchero - ¡No se vaya!

"¡Joder, cómo se parece este crío a James!", pensó Lupin sorprendido. Y se hubiera quedado, seguro que lo hubiera hecho (al carajo los padres con sus quejas por ser un licántropo y todas esas tonterías, Dumbledore podría con ellas) de no ser por cierto prófugo con hipogrifo. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, porque hubiera querido llevarse a Harry metido en un bolsillo para que estuviese con él y Sirius y ser un poco como los Merodeadores que habían sido. Lamentaría perderse ver crecer a Harry. Y también le jodía un poco lo que aquella cría que se parecía a Meriel, aún no había podido averiguar nada sobre ella. 

Tal vez Harry esperaba que él dijese algo, así que cambió de tema después de un tenso silencio. Después de escuchar el relato de Harry sobre su Patronus (que ironía que tuviese forma de ciervo, como James) le hizo entrega de su capa y (con un poco de recelo) del mapa del merodeador. Le había gustado volver a ver ambos objetos, y le apenaba un poco tener que perderlos de vista, sobre todo el mapa. Pero era justo que Harry lo tuviera, después de todo era el único descendiente de los Merodeadores.

Se marchó de allí con un nudo en la garganta, andando deprisa hacia su transporte antes de romper a llorar como una chiquilla, animándose con la perspectiva de ver a Sirius pronto.

Aunque no fue precisamente pronto cuando lo vio.

El maldito estúpido tardó todo un mes en ponerse en contacto con él. ¡Un mes! Y menuda carta que le envió:

Moony:

Espero que esta carta no caiga en manos indebidas. No me gustaría meterte en problemas por querer comunicarme contigo. Solo quería hacerte saber que estoy bien, que sigo con vida y aún no me han dado un "besito". Esconderme con un hipogrifo es un poco complicado, pero los dos nos las arreglamos bien. Siento que no tuvieramos tiempo de hablar, pero me alegro de haber podido verte (¡estás hecho un asco, compañero!) y saber que ya no me crees culpable. Es muy importante para mí saberlo.

Me he hechizado para ser "inmarcable" y que ninguna lechuza pueda encontrarme, pero si tú quieres comunicarte conmigo puedes hacerlo tranquilamente, solo tienes que poner tu nombre en el sobre.

Espero que podamos vernos pronto.

Padfoot.

A Lupin le ofendió sobremanera la cartita.

De primeras, ¿"Moony"? ¿Sólo "Moony"? Ni "Querido Remus", ni "Viejo amigo", ni nada de nada, solo "Moony". Después estaba el tono frío de la carta. ¡Por Dios, que se habían acostado juntos! Un poquito más de confianza no hubiera estado nada mal. "Siento que no tuviéramos tiempo de hablar", ¡puf! 

Remus cogió su pluma y garabateó con rabia una carta para mandar su contestación con la misma lechuza con la que había recibido la misiva de Sirius.

Y un sorprendido Sirius recibió unas escuetas pero claras líneas a cientos de kilómetros de allí.

Padfoot:

¡Deja de hacer el imbécil y ven a casa YA!

Moony

Así que un perplejo Sirius emprendió el regreso a "El Cubil" de inmedíato.

Remus parecía un poco cabreado cuando le abrió la puerta del patio trasero de su casita de bosque.

- ¡Ya era hora! – espetó, y casi tiró de él para meterlo en la casa – Deja al hipogrifo en el cuarto de invitados, ahí estará cómodo. Te estoy haciendo la comida. 

Sirius, aún alucinando ligeramente con su compañero hizo lo que el otro dijo y condujo a Buckbeak hasta el cuarto en el que él había pasado unas bonitas noches de insomnio anhelando la piel del licántropo a su lado. Luego bajó a comer un poco cohibido. 

- ¿Bueno, y qué has estado haciendo durante este mes? – preguntó Moony ácidamente. Sirius parpadeó perplejo.

- Remus, ¿te pasa algo?

- ¿A mí? ¿Qué me tendría que pasar? – preguntó el licántropo con los dientes apretados, dejando caer un plato lleno a rebosar delante de su amigo. Se volvió para servirse una ración para sí mismo, pero se giró de nuevo presa de la ira: - ¡Un mes! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué querías volverme loco? ¡Ni una sola noticia tuya! ¡Yo aquí, pensando que te habrían capturado y tú ni te dignas a hacerme saber que estabas bien!

Sirius se hubiera echado a reír por la exagerada reacción de su amigo si no fuera porque sabía que estaba con "esos días del mes" en los que se ponía susceptible (N/A ¡y no, no hablo de la regla!) y todo se lo tomaba un poquitín a la tremenda.

- ¡Y cuando me escribes, vaya una carta! ¡Como si fuera un desconocido! – Remus gritó por un rato más su despecho hasta que, más calmado, se sentó a la mesa y dijo – ¿Quieres más salsa para la carne? – prefectamente tranquilo. Entonces sí que Sirius se largó a reir con carjacadas francas y estridentes, aunque antes de que Remus se molestase se apresuró a explicarse.

- Lo siento, es que parecías una esposa regañona. Si no te escribí antes fue porque me costó un poco encontrar lechuzas, recuerda que soy un prófugo. 

Lupin se sonrojó un poco avergonzado, tanto por la escenita que le había montado a su amigo como por el comentario de la "esposa regañona". Y tambíen por la coherente explicación que a él no se le había ocurrido en ningún momento.

- Er... perdona, Padfoot. Esta noche es luna llena – trató de excusarse. Sirius le dio una sonrisa de complicidad y le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa. 

- He pasado doce años de mi vida sin que me regañen... extrañaba que alguien lo hiciera. 

Moony le devolvió la sonrisa y lamentó enormemente que Sirius retirase su mano para seguir atacando la comida. Habia extrañado mucho su contacto.

Remus había echo demasiada comida, pero el animago, con lo hambriento que estaba, devoró la mayor parte y el resto se lo dejaron a Buckbeak, que estaba tan famélico como él. Después de una necesaria ducha, un buen corte de pelo, un afeitado y un cambio de ropa, Sirius se sintió de vuelta al pasado, a cuando escapaba de Meriel para acampar en "El Cubil" con intenciones de ligarse a su amigo. No pudo evitar sonreír pensando en eso y se preguntó que habría sido de la chica. 

Se acomodaron uno junto al otro en los sillones frente a la chimenea, hablando de recuerdos del pasado. Lupin contando como le habían ido las cosas en todo ese tiempo (por supuesto, mintió como un bellaco porque Sirius ya se sentía bastante culpable por no haber podido estar a su lado en sus transformaciones) y tratando de poner a su amigo al día de todo lo que había ocurrido en el mundo desde que Sirius fue apartado de él. 

Hablaron durante toda la tarde, sin sentir apenas el paso del tiempo, hasta que Remus ya no pudo evitar la pregunta que le reconcomía desde el encuento con Peter.

- Bueno, ¿me vas a contar alguna vez por qué no confiaste en mí? – preguntó con seriedad, evitando mirarle - ¿Por qué preferiste que Peter fuera el guardián secreto? ¿por qué pensabas que yo era el espía?

Sirius levantó la vista sorpendido por sus comentarios.

- Jamás pensé eso – dijo como si se sintiera ofendido.

- No me hagas reír – amargura en la voz de Remus. Sirius frunció el ceño.

- Lo digo en serio, nunca lo creí. Si no te dije nada fue porque quería mantenerte al margen.

Moony le miró sorprendido y un poco excéptico.

- ¿Al margen? ¿Cómo que al margen? ¿Por qué? – exigió saber. Sirius se revolvió un poco inquieto en su asiento. Miró al fuego.

- Porque ya habías pasado por mucho – confesó, en un susurro - No te podía cargar con esa responsabilidad.

Remus le miró en silencio al menos por un minuto entero.

- Pero ¿qué explicación es esa? – preguntó con desdén. Sinceramente, había esperado más de su amigo. Sirius se levantó molesto y empezó a pasearse por la habitación.

- Mira, después de mí tú eras la opción lógica como guardián secreto. De Peter nadie sospecharía nunca – dijo, aún sin mirarle, ligeramente sonrojado, como si Remus pretendiera llegar a un tema que él no quisiera tocar.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con no contarme nada? – inquirió Lupin molesto.

- Pues... si venían a por ti sabrían que no tenías nada que ver y te dejarían en paz – había titubeado, estaba seguro de ello. El licántropo lo estudió detenidamente.

- Ni tú mismo crees lo que estás contándome, Sirius – concluyó con un suspiro desanimado - O sea, que deduzco no me dijiste nada para que no pudiera delataros a la primera, ¿no?

Era la única explicación que se le ocurría, así que se sorprendió bastante cuando Sirius se volvió hacia él y le miró directamente con sus ojos azules, oscurecidos por su tiempo en Azkaban, por los recuerdos amargos.

- No – dijo simplemente. 

- ¿Cómo que no? – Moony saltó de su asiento indignado, como si el animago tratase de negar algo que él sabía muy bien - Yo hubiera soportado cualquier cosa antes de traicionaros. Tú también lo hubieras hecho. Pero siempre supimos que Peter era un cobarde. ¿Y aún así lo elegiste sobre mí?

Sirius, con un suspiro fatigado se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos para masajearse los ojos, como si le dolieran.

- Remus, las cosas eran así: – trató de explicar con voz cansada. No deseaba esta discursión. No ahora, ¿por qué había tenido Remus que preguntar? ¿Por qué no se conformaba con las respuestas que le daba? - Nadie hubiera imaginado que Peter era el guardián secreto y estaba muy bien escondido. – se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, reposando la cabeza contra el respaldo acolchado, mirando a las vigas del techo - Tú eras vulnerable, en la luna llena estás indefenso como mago, incluso días antes estás incontrolable.

Remus aceptaba ese argumento, porque era cierto.

- Pero nadie me hubiera encontrado en "El Cubil", nadie hubiera podido decirles dónde estaba porque sólo lo sabíais vosotros – puntualizó, pese a todo. Su voz rota por la desconfianza de su amigo. 

- Pero podían haberte hecho salir. – dijo Sirius calmadamente - Si me hubieran atrapado y te lo hubieran hecho saber, ¿no hubieras acudido?

Se movió para mirarle.

Silencio

Las llamas de la chimenea jugueteaban sobre el rostro de Lupin, pero no le permitían ver sus ojos con claridad.

- No, no hubiera ido – dijo el licántropo después de pensarlo detenidamente - No a costa de traicionar a otros – lo creía firmemente. Le hubiera dolido muchísimo, y se hubiera vuelto loco, pero no hubiera reaccionado de manera que pusiera en peligro el secreto de James y Lily.

- En tu estado de alteración antes de la luna llena no hubieras reflexionado, Moony, lo sabemos los dos – le recordó Sirius.

- ¿Y Peter? – preguntó el licántropo, aún sin convencer - ¿No pensabas que tal vez él hubiera hecho lo mismo?

Sirius negó con la cabeza lentamente.

- Peter siempre fue demasiado cobarde. Nunca se hubiera expuesto por otra persona – dijo sinceramente. Se detuvo para coger aire y terminó por confesar: - Y yo sabía que era tu punto débil igual que tú eras el mío.

Su revelación, que era absolutamente cierta, tocó la fibra sensible de Remus. No le había ofrecido ser guardián para evitarle decidir en caso necesario; él o James y Lily. No había sido él por lo mismo. O eso creía. Hasta que le oyó añadir: - Sólo busqué protegerte. 

Moony le volvió la espalda para reorganizar sus pensamientos. 

- Sirius... nunca te diste cuenta de que nunca necesité tu protección – musitó, como si pensase para sí mismo. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, consciente de la mirada del animago sobre su espalda - He sabido cuidarme a mí mismo bastante bien por mucho tiempo – una mueca amarga en su boca - Siempre te empeñaste en verme más desvalido de lo que en realidad era.

- No se trata de eso, Remus, nunca te he considerado débil o desvalido. – saltó Sirius, con voz urgente, no quieriendo falsas interpretaciones de sus actos - Sé que eres fuerte, independiente y que siempre vuelves a levantarte, ocurra lo que te ocurra. – tragó saliva pensando en su licantropía - Sé perfectamente que tu fortaleza ha hecho de ti un superviviente, te ha sacado adelante después de todo lo que te ha ocurrido. Pero... siempre he sentido el impulso de protegerte.

Remsus se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó un poco desconcertado. Pues si sabía que podía cuidarse solito, ¿porqué ese afán de resguardarle de todo?

Sirius tomó aire. ¿Por qué? Buena pregunta. Él había tardado mucho en saberlo, y justo cuando lo supo, justo cuando se decidió a confesarlo, Remus le vino con aquel acuerdo. 

- Porque te quiero. 

Las palabras resonaron con siniestra claridad en el silencio de la casa. Como para subrayar lo que se había dicho, un tronco de la chimenea se movió haciendo ruido. Moony casi no respiraba.

- Porque no puedo soportar la idea de que te ocurra nada – continuó Sirius en un susurro, sintiéndose incapaz de mirarle, sonrojado hasta las raíces del pelo - Siempre he querido resguardarte de todo. Nunca he querido que nada te dañase, te molestase, te perturbase en manera alguna. Ya has sufrido bastante, Moony. Sólo quería evitarte más dolor – terminó casi inaudiblemente, pero el licántropo lo había escuchado.

Vaya que si lo había escuchado. Cada maldita palabra.

- Pues no lo conseguiste – consiguió decir Remus con voz atragantada. Era lo único que se le ocurría en esos momentos y era todo lo que podía decir hasta que su corazón volviese a latir.

- Lo lamento, de veras. Tiene que haber sido horrible para ti estar solo todo este tiempo. Sin ninguno de tus amigos – dijo Sirius amargamente. Sobre todo por la falta de respuesta.

- No me dolía tanto estar sin ellos como estar sin ti – confesó Remus haciendo que el animago levantase la mirada sorprendido hasta sus ojos - Y no era lo mismo tenerte lejos que la posibilidad de perderte definitivamente. En todos estos años recé porque Azkaban no pudiera vencerte – murmuró el licántropo, sintiendo que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar atragantado por los recuerdos y sobre todo por las palabras de su amigo. Tanto tiempo perdido...

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Sirius levantándose con lentitud, deseando no haber entendido mal lo que acababa de escuchar, repentinamente ansioso por oírselo repetir - ¿Qué es eso de que te dolía estar sin mí?

Tenía la boca seca, las manos le temblaban y escalofríos de anticipación le recorrian el cuerpo, pero todo eso no fue nada comparado con el efecto que tuvo en él la sonrisa brillante y burlona de SU licántropo.

- ¡Uf! ¿Que voy a querer decir, Padfoot? – dijo Remus en un fingido tono molesto - Que llevo más de 20 años enamorado de ti.

No pudo procesar inmedíatamente esa frase. Se quedó allí plantado, mirando a su amigo, analizando cada una de las palabras que había escuchado y volviendo a unirlas en una frase en la que algo resaltó, como con letras de oro ante sus ojos: "enamorado". 

Enamorado. 

Moony estaba enamorado de él. 

¡De él!

Y seguidamente, antes de que Sirius pudiera tirarse en sus brazos para comérselo enterito a besos, Remus se dobló de dolor al sentir que el lobo reclamaba su cuerpo. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo abstraídos el uno en el otro y la noche había llegado trayendo con ella la luna llena. Los ojos de Lupin se llenaron de las lágrimas que había estado tratando de retener, furioso porque ese momento se viera interrumpido de esta estúpida manera. Calló al suelo de rodillas, incapaz de contener un grito.

Sirius estuvo a su lado en medio segundo, mirándolo con preocupación, lágrimas también corriéndole por las mejillas, no sabía si por su confesión o por el dolor que sufría por la transformación.

- ¡Llévame al sótano! – consiguió decir el licántropo. Sirius le rodeó con sus brazos, angustiado como si fuera la primera vez que presenciaba una de sus transformaciones, y lo condujo al sótano que Remus utilizaba habitualmente. 

Era una habitación muy amplia, con ventanas altas de barrotes reforzados mágicamente y con las paredes y el interior de la puerta acolchado para evitar golpes. Sirius dejó a Moony en un rincón, encogido de dolor, y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y a transformarse en perro. Una vez convertido se acercó a su amigo y le lamió la cara hasta que fue un lobo adulto, un poco más gris de lo que recordaba que hubiera sido.

El lobo reconoció al perro y le lamió el hocico con ternura. 

Cuando el radíante sol de la mañana penetró por la ventana, Sirius fue el primero en despertar y se sacudió de encima su forma de perro, sonriendo alegremente al ver a Remus, de nuevo humano, acostado a su lado, hecho un ovillito, delgado, pálido y más apetecible que nunca, tal vez porque ahora Sirius sabía lo que su amigo sentía por él. Y tenerlo desnudo a su lado no era precisamente lo mejor en estos momentos, en los que Lupin estaba agotado después de su agitada noche y Sirius salvajemente excitado ya solo por el aroma de su amigo. 

Se apoyó en un codo para mirarle a placer, descubriendo en su cuerpo diferencias con su físico de adolescente. Cuando se hicieron amantes, en Hogwarts, Remus tenía un cuerpo elástico, de músculos poco marcados, con unas cuantas cicatrices pálidas y piel tersa y suave. Ahora se apreciaba en él la mala alimentación, confiriendo a su aspecto un tono macilento, su cuerpo se había vuelto nervudo y sus cicatrices habían desaparecido casi por completo, o bien se habían fundido con la blancura de su piel. Miró con curiosidad el cabello de su amigo, separando mechones con sus dedos para admirarlo más detenidamente. Había encanecido. De joven sólo habían presidido en su pelo unas pocas canas en sus sienes, haciéndole parecer extrañamente exótico, como si hubiera sido hecho a propósito. 

Estaba muy delgado, y eso se apreciaba sobre todo en su rostro, más anguloso de lo que recordaba. Había perdido en parte sus rasgos suaves para hacerse más afilados. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente hundidos, tal vez por las preocupaciones de su vida o puede que sólo fuera por los efectos de la luna llena. 

Aún con todo, Sirius lo encontraba igual de atractivo que siempre, y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer nada más que mirarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba tiritando de frio se maldijo por su estupidez. Lupin había perdido sus ropas, destrozadas en el proceso de su transformación, y no hacía precisamente calor en ese cuarto. 

Sirius cogió delicadamete a su amigo en brazos y lo subió a su cuarto, arropándolo como a un niño en la cama y sonriendo con ternura al oirle emitir un suspiro satisfecho. Se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto, dudando, mirando hacia atrás a la figura acurrucada en la cama. Se acercó de nuevo a él y, con delicadeza, posó sus labios ansiosos en los fríos del objeto de sus deseos. Salió del cuarto rápidamente, antes de sucumbir a la tentación mientras oía a Lupin susurar en sueños.

Preparó la comida, atendió a Buckbeak, limpió la casa, se dio una ducha y, sin poder evitarlo, volvió al cuarto para ver dormir a Remus. Tenía un aspecto tan relajado y satisfecho que no pudo menos que sonreír al verle. Quitándose la túnica, se hizo un sitio al lado de su compañero y se abrazó a su cuerpo cálido, en busca de un poco de la paz de la que parecía disfrutar Remus. Sintiéndose de vuelta al hogar se quedó dormido, y no se despertó hasta que unas suaves cosquillas en el cuello le obligaron a hacerlo. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y se encontró con los ambarinos de Remus.

- Hola – dijo éste con una sonrisa. Sirius se encontró sonriéndole de vuelta aún antes de procesar porqué estaba Remus en su celda de Azkaban.

Al ver que el otro no lo rechazaba, el licántropo continuó con su tarea de mordisquearle el cuello al animago, que gimió involuntariamente. Sirius enterró sus dedos en el pelo de Remus, sintiéndose estremecer entero. El cuello siempre había sido su punto más sensible, y su amante lo había descubierto, juraría, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, hacía ya tanto tiempo, en un aula solitaria de Hogwarts. En esa misma aula Sirius había descubierto que Moony le deseaba, que él le correspondía y que el sexo con un licántropo era una experiencia increíble, sin bien ahora se preguntaba si había sido increíble por ser Remus o por ser lupino. 

Pero ahora eso no importaba demasiado, porque esos dientes que rozaban levemente su piel le robaban el sentido y le hacían apretarse al cuerpo de su dueño en busca de más contacto entre sus pieles desnudas. 

Remus hacía unos ruiditos encantadores cada vez que descubría un nuevo punto de interés en su cuello, y aprisionaba el cuerpo de su amigo contra la cama manteniéndose casi encima de él, su miembro rozándose contra el muslo del animago impúdicamente mientras sus manos apenas rozaban los costados de su amigo. 

Sirius se sintió sobrepasado por todas las sensaciones que se despertaban en su cuerpo y empezó a retorcerse involuntariamente bajo Remus, haciendo que sus pieles se rozasen enteras y que su deseo de disparase hasta límites que no recordaba haber sentido nunca con nadie que no fuera su amigo. El animago había pasado demasiado tiempo en Azkaban, sin contacto humano ni recuerdos tan siquiera del contacto de otra persona. Para él el sexo no había existido durante doce largos años, y sentir ahora todo aquello junto casi le volvió loco. Apretó a Remus contra sí, sacudiéndose en oleadas de placer aún cuando su mente le decía que aún no había ocurrido nada que mereciera su descontrol, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Es demasiado... – medio sollozó al oído de su amante. Remus se volvió hacia él y le miró con sus profundos ojos ámbar. Sirius recordó haber visto allí otras veces la presencia del lobo dominándole, pero éste ya no estaba, solo estaba Moony mirándole con amor y comprensión.

- Todo está bien – le susurró, mientras procedía a besarle la mandíbula con delicadeza, sus dedos ligeros rozando como al descuido el miembro del animago.

Sirius se apretó más contra él, sintiéndose avergonzado por sus reacciones primitivas y las lágrimas que empezaban a fluír de sus ojos. Quería que parase, pero también quería llegar al final y volver a ser uno con la persona que amaba. Moony le acarició los labios con la lengua, como tantas veces había hecho anteriormente, dejando que su aliento se deslizase ente sus dientes para mezclarse con el del animago. Sirius tiró ligeramente del pelo del licántropo para forzarle a un beso. 

Pero no tuvo que forzarlo, Remus tomó su boca con ternura desbordante, tratando su lengua con delicadeza, lamiendo, chupando, acariciando, perdiéndose en ese beso que tanto había deseado. Deseó más, con urgencia, pero se obligó a controlarse repitiéndose que Sirius no estaba bien, aún no, Azkaban lo había marcado y no necesitaba apresuramientos. Pero veía claramente que estaba sufriendo, no podía controlar lo que sentía, le estaba resultando demasiado intenso. Así que Remus reconquistó con paciencia su boca y envió a su mano exploradora a reconocer el terreño.

Cuando Lupin le rodeó con sus dedos, Sirius creyó morir por ese toque. Gimió dolorosamente y se movió alocadamente contra la mano de su amigo, obligándole a apresurarse con sus movimientos. Moony no dejó de besarle ni un momento mientras le masajeaba casi con rudeza, deseando que el momento pasara, que Sirius se calmara y dejase de llorar. Resultaba doloroso verle así, sufriendo por su deseo, como si no entendiese lo que ocurría, como si le estuviesen torturando. Se preguntó que estaría recordando en ese momento para estar en ese estado, por eso se sintió inmensamente feliz cuando Sirius se liberó con un grito escandaloso de satisfacción, moviéndose aún con furia contra su mano, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Aún sacudido por temblores volvió sus ojos hacia los dorados de Lupin y dijo:

- Te eché de menos, Moony.

Antes de besarle con pasión. Remus respondió a su beso con ansias invirtiendo posiciones.

- Te quiero – le oyó decir, mientras bajaba por su cuello en un recorrido de pequeños besos. 

- Yo también te quiero – suspiró entrecortadamente, con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar con más intensidad de sus caricias – Siempre te he querido. Me he vuelto loco sin ti.

Sirius volvió a sus labios, los acarició brevemente y no pudo evitar preguntar:

- ¿Por qué te casaste con Lisette?

Tal vez no fue el mejor momento para preguntar, porque los ojos de Remus se abrieron alarmados. Al ver la expresión dolida de su amigo comprendió que necesitaba saberlo.

- Porque tú no me querías – dijo con sencillez. Los ojos azules de Sirius se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué yo qué? ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

Remus alzó una ceja, confundido por la actitud de su amante.

- Tú. No parabas de salir con chicas, cada semana una. 

- Pero eso fue antes de ti – contestó el animago. Remus parpadeó sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo?

- Después de esa noche, nuestra primera vez juntos...

- Mi primera vez – confesó Lupin con media sonrisa de melancolía. Sirius casi se atragantó al oírlo. Se quedó un segundo mirándole como si no creyera posible haber tenido ese honor y con un carraspeo siguió hablando.

- Como decía, después de esa noche no hubo nadie más que tú. Y si no recuerdo mal fuiste tú quien tuvo esa idea del acuerdo de solo-sexo-entre-nosotros. Si hubiera sido por mí, habríamos sido pareja de inmediato.

Lupin se quedó sin habla. A ver si lo comprendía, había sido él, con sus miedos por ser rechazado, perder la amistad de Sirius y no poder volver a sentirle cerca quien había hecho que su relación no llegara a más. ¡Sería imbécil! De haberlo sabido... ¿Pero cómo iba él a sospechar que Sirius quería que mantuviesen un noviazgo? ¡Nunca le había dado ninguna muestra de estar interesado en él! Así se lo dijo al animago, que bufó exasperado y se apoyó sobre un codo para moder mirarle un poco distanciado.

- ¿Qué nunca te dí muestras? ¿No te resultaban extraños mis ataques de celos cada vez que hablabas con una chica, o peor aún, con Snape?

- Pues... no. Nunca te ví celoso – aseguró Remus. Aunque ahora, pensandolo detenidamente y sabiendo qué buscar, sí que recordaba los cambios de actitud de su amigo cada vez que hablaba con alguien con un poco de confianza. Y vale, estaba el echo de que casi matase a Snape aquella vez que le picó para que le siguiera por el pasadizo del Sauce boxeador, pero siempre había pensado que era porque Snape era Slytherin y Sirius odiaba a todos los miembros de esa casa.

- Tampoco te diste cuenta de que siempre me peleaba por sentarme a tu lado – dijo Sirius entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha. 

Remus no salía de su asombro. ¿Se peleaba? Bien, recordaba que siempre empujaba a Peter para poder sentarse al lado de él en las comidas, mas concretamente entre él y James. Y siempre se sentaba en el pupitre de atrás suyo en clases, arrastrando a James con él y echando a otros alumnos si el sitio ya estaba ocupado. Pero Remus nunca vio en estas cosas una prueba de que le interesaba. Es más, Sirius siempre andaba con James por todos lados, tanto era así que hubo un tiempo en que Remus se puso celoso de la "linda parejita" que formaban.

Se río de sí mismo al comprobar lo ciego que había estado.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? – le preguntó a Sirius con un poco de frustración.

- Porque no lo sabía – conestó el animago con una mueca – Lo descubrí después de nuestro primer encuentro. Fué cuando me dí cuenta de que había estado anormalmente pendiente de ti desde siempre. Pero entonces tú me viniste con aquello del acuerdo y pensé que no querías nada serio conmigo.

- ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo? – murmuró Moony con pesar – Si no me hubiera empeñado tanto en esconer lo que sentía para que no me rechazaras...

Suspiró ruidosamente, lamentando todos los errores que habían cometido a lo largo de los años.

- Sólo salí con Lisette porque no podía parar de pensar en ti – confesó el licántropo, ante la mirada estupefacta de su amigo – Siempre se rumoreaba que salías con ésta o aquella y no me atrevía a preguntarte si era cierto. No tenía derecho a hacerlo.

- Claro que tenías derecho – contradijo Sirius – Te acostabas conmigo, era justo que supieras si compartía mi cama con alguien más.

- No tenía ningún derecho sobre ti, Sirius – insitió Remus con amargura – Ni podía pedirte explicaciones ni que me guardases fidelidad. Si hubiéramos sido novios la cosa habría sido diferente, pero en la situación en la que estábamos... – inspiró profundamente – Además, ¿y si me hubieras dicho que sí, que tenías otros amantes? No lo hubiera soportado.

- Y preferiste salir con Lisette – dijo con aspereza Sirius.

- Intenté olvidarte con ella, era por completo tu contrario – sonrió Remus ante del recuerdo de su esposa, pálida, callada, amable y comprensiva – Yo la quería... a mí manera. De no haber estado tú de por medio hubiera sido muy feliz con ella. 

- No sé como pudiste casarte con ella – dijo Sirius sin poder controlar el rencor de su voz. Asistir a esa boda había sido muy duro para él y apenas pudo guardar la compostura – Te rechazó por ser lo que eras.

- Pero volvió – dijo Remus, no queriendo que su amigo la juzgase duramente – Se asustó y huyó, pero tuvo el valor suficiente para volver conmigo. Aceptó muchas cosas por estar a mi lado, Sirius; aceptó no tener nunca hijos por la regulación de la licantropía, aguantó mis transformaciones, hablándome a través de la puerta cuando ninguno de vosotros podía acudir y cuidándome después con dedicación, aceptó que formase parte de la Orden del Fénix con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Y hasta soportó que pensara en ti cuando estábamos juntos – añadió en un susurro culpable. Miró a Sirius que lo contemplaba con ojos brillantes – Ella sabía que nunca la querría como a ti, y también lo aceptó. Por todo eso me casé con ella. 

Ninguno de los dos habló por unos segundos, hasta que Remus volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Además, tú estabas con Meriel. Y nunca la dejaste.

Sirius lo miró intensamente y bajó hasta sus labios para regalarle un pequeño beso. Seguidamente le contó todo, todo lo que había ocurrido con Meriel, sus celos porque él no paraba de hablar del licántropo, su intención de dejarla cuando Lisette se marchó a Francia, sus vigilancias nocturnas cuando Remus quedó viudo y se convirtió en un peligro para sí mismo. 

- Me porté muy mal con ella, Moony, y ahora me doy cuenta – terminó con culpabilidad – Y desapareció de la noche a la mañana, sin una explicación. ¿Supiste algo de ella en estos años?

- Nada en absoluto. Se evaporó – admitió Lupin abrazándose una vez más a su amigo para tratar de consolarle. En esos momentos pensó en decirle a Sirius que había una niña en Hogwarts que se parecía mucho a ella, pero un beso del animago le hizo olvidar sus palabras. 

Aún estaba excitado y Sirius se encargó de hacérselo recordar a base de caricias por todo el cuerpo. El animago se acomodó entre las piernas de su amigo para poder besarle con más libertad mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo delgado bajo el suyo con total dedicación. Al llegar a su ingle, una sonrisita maliciosa apareció en su rostro y abandonó los labios juguetones de Lupin para bajar hasta esa zona y rodearla con sus labios. El gemido de Remus resonó en la habitación, haciendo sonreír a Sirius, que se aplicó a conciencia en lo que estaba haciendo, intentando hacer oídos sordos a las súplicas de su compañero o a sus manos enredadas en su pelo, que trataban de guiar sus movimientos para que lo tomara más profundamente. 

Sirius lo devoró con avidez, aplicando en él todo lo que recordaba de sus tiempos de estudiante, soltándole solo cuando su excitación se hizo tan insoportable como la de su compañero. 

Remus tiró de su pelo para reclamar sus labios y lamerlos, mordisquearlos, succionarlos mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba por el placer de sentir a Sirius dentro suyo una vez más, llenándolo. Las embestidas de su amante le hicieron jadear, gemir, gritar, llorar de placer y abrazarse a él con brazos y piernas para no soltarle nunca, para no volverle a perder, estallando los dos como hacía tiempo que no hacían, abandonándose completamente el uno al otro y, en un momento de delirio, declarándose su amor como colegiales enamorados, quitándose el resuello a base de besos y promesas y finalmente quedando tranquilos, abrazados, uno aún dentro del otro, mirándose estremecidos. 

Después de un rato de silencio, en el que sólo se oían sus respiraciones aceleradas, Sirius acarició el pelo grisáceo de Moony. 

- ¿Estás bien?

Remus asintió con una sonrisa amplia y brillante. El animago le devolvió el gesto contento de verle feliz.

- Te veo más enérgico que de costumbre tras una transformación – comentó - ¿Es por la poción esa?

- ¿La Matalobos? Oh, no – dijo Remus apliando aún más su sonrisa – Esa solo calma al lobo.

- Por eso estabas tan tranquilo esta noche – dijo Sirius, recordando que antaño solía tener que aplacarlo de cuando en cuando porque se enfurecía por cualquier cosa. En cambio, esa noche, Remus se había mostrado juguetón y sociable, algo raro en su estado lupino. 

- Er... no. La poción es carísima y no he podido permitírmela. No me la he tomado esta vez – admitió Lupin tranquilamente. Sirius lo miró ligeramente perplejo.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Al convertirte en adulto te has vuelto más pacífico? Recuerdo que antes no era así.

- Y no es así. Es que antes estaba alterado.

Sirius alzó una ceja extrañado.

- ¿Alterado?

- Ajá – afirmó el licántropo, volviendo a subirse encima de su amante, como si estuviera preparado para otra ronda de sexo – Eras tú quien me alteraba – confesó Lupin sin vergüenza alguna – Pero ahora que sé que eres mío estaré tranquilo – se inclinó sobre sus labios para besarle con maestría, dejando a Sirius en un estado comparable al hambre. Cuando se separaron en busca de aire sonrió con una expresión entre traviesa y malvada – Aunque por si acaso, sólo por precaución, marcaré mi territorio. No queremos que me altere de nuevo, ¿verdad?

FIN


End file.
